My sister's Protecter
by MysteryWriter12345
Summary: Kim's older brother Joey is out of prison and asking his sister to forgive him for what happened sorry I suck at summary's just read
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone listen this is my first kickin it fanfic so please review and tell me how I did also please forgive me for any mistakes ok read and review please by

Kim's POV

_2 year's ago_

_Police car's were every where Joey was in the back of one I couldn't belive what he had done to those poor teenagers I mean they were mean and all but they didnt deserv that all I know is This is the first time I have every been scared of him my own big brother One week later my brother was sent to juvinel hall and I haven't seen him since and daddy got a knew job so were moveing called SeaFord and I really hope there people I like there cause I'm going to miss all my friends another week later I meet a girl I told her my name which Is Kim Crawford and her name is Grace O'mally (A/N just made that up)_

Present time

I wake up It's Friday which is my favorite day I get ready by take a shower and brush my teeth and put on the oufit I'm pretty sure the day I met jack and run down stairs grab a muffin and start to walk to school think about whats going on today

Jack's POV

I just got of my house and are walking to school till I see a blond who is walking and I know its Kim cause she's my neighbor and who else would it be any way I started walking to school and about to catch up with her when my stamach growled then I realized I was hungry and I was going to be late if I stopped to get somthing but then I saw Kim had a muffin so Ran up to her grabbe it out of her hand

I say: Thanks for the muffin

Kim say: JACK come back her with my muffin

Kim yelled as she chased after me when we got to school The muffin was in my tummy and Kim caught me

Kim say: Ok where is it jack give it back

I say: Its in here (I say pointing to my tummy)

Kim say: asshole you owe me a muffin jack

I say: ok

The day in school went by a little fast but at lunch was the funniest because Jerry got a baby carrot stuck up his nose and I did buy Kim a new muffin After school we went to the Dojo which was closed Rudy was apprently sick then Kim asked if we wanted to go to her house we all nodded any way when we got there were suit cases

I say: Kim you going some where

Kim POV

I say: No my parent's are going on a buisness trip

Just then My parent come down the stair's grabe there lugage and kiss me on both cheeks and say by sweet and both of them say Hi to everyone and then say bye to everyone

I say: well since they are gone who want's to have a sleep over

everyone nodded and left to get there stuff and in 2 hour's everyone was here but Jack wow that's weird I wonder whats takeing him I then told every one to change into there Pj so we can start the party I then went into my room to change and told everyone to not come up stairs once I go to my room I started to change

Jerry POV

Wow I'm the first one done Whooooo I wonder where Jack is and just then the door opened to Jack with his pillow and Pj

Jack says: Sorry my mom made walk my dog wait where is everyone

I say: it's ok there getting done

Jack say: where's Kim

I say: upstairs

Jack say: Ok thank's I'll tell her I'm here

Jack then ran up the stair's and then I felt as if I forgot somthing but what oh who cares it can't be that importanted if I forgot it

Jack's POV

I went Upstair's to tell Kim that I was here so I open her room door

I say: Kim I'm h OH MY GOD

I say as I walk in on Kim changing I couldn't help but stair at her beautiful body

Kim say: JACK get out

She yells covering her self when I didnt move she kicked me out Like literly kick me out she kicked me in the ball's I fell down and then she shut the door like five minutes later she came out

Kim say: Like what you saw

I didnt move I just staired at her reimaging her naked she then kicked me

Kim say: stop staring its creepy

I say: sorry

When we got down stairs everyone asked what happened we both just nothing improrted and after we all just talked we decide to play truth or dare Eddie went first

Eddie say: ok milton truth or dare

Milton say: Truth

Eddie say: Have you kissed julie yet

we all got intrested in this question and look at Milton

Milton say: no

I just padded him on the back and said it will happen Jerry just laughed at him

Milton says: Jerry truth or dare

Jerry say: Dare

Milton say: I dare you to let Kim kick you in the balls

Jerry say: Mommy help me

Jerry then stood up and let kim kick him He fell down

Jerry say's in a High Voice: Jack truth or dare

I say: Truth

Jerry say back in normal voice: Have you every seen a girl naked and family dosen't count

I blush and I think Kim does

I say: Yes I have

The game went on for a little then we decide to watch a horror movie the stranger's kim and I sat next to each other and at a one scary part she grabbed my hand and squeazzed it

I say: Kim are you scared

Kim: no I thought you were

I was about to say somthing but I heard thump sound and Kim jumped on me

Kim say: What was that

I got Kim of me and turned the light's on and shut the Tv off everyone was scared I went up stair's to check it out and I heard a sound come from Kim's Room so I opened the to a Some guy with Blue jean's and a black leather jacket and a gray shirt on

I say: who are you

Guy: who are you

We both shout Inrudor at the same time and tackel each other he then pushes me off him and tackel's me down the stairs and starts to punch me in the face everyone scream's

Kim say: JOEY!

the guy turned his head and looked at Kim

Guy say: Kimmy

Then guy who presume is Joey got up and went to give Kim a hug but she pushed him a away and ran to me

Kim say: Are you ok Jack

I say: yeah but who the hell is he (I say pointing to the guy who beat me)

Kim say: everybody this is my brother ( she says walking to him)

Joey says: Hi

Me,Eddie,Jerry and Milton say what at the same time

I really hope you all like this chapter please tell me how I did please ok by


	2. Chapter 2

HI Decided to update twice to day your welcome to all my viewer's anyway why are you still reading my note read the story dude or dudet

Jack's POV

I say: wait whoa you have a brother?

I ask Kim as she look's at the ground

Kim say: Yeah but the only reason why I didnt tell you was

She just stopped talking and looked ashamed but I couldn't wait any longer

I say: well

Kim was about to say somthing but Joey intruppeted her

Joey say: Because I was in Prison

I was at a shock we all were and I know everyone was think so I asked it

I say: Kim why didnt you tell us

I motioned to Eddie,Milton and Jerry

Kim say: Cause I was embrassed of it

Kim started to cry I felt guilty. Kim then ran upstair and into her room was about to go after but Joey stopped me

Joey say: Dont I have to do it and plus she's my little sister

I nodded and let him pass I wondered what he did

Jerry say: Wow this is alot to take in. Does anyone else have secret realtives

We all shook are heads

Jerry say: good now can we just sit

We all said yep and started to talk

Joey POV

I went up stairs to my little sis's room and of course it was locked

I say: Kimmy open door

Kim say: No go away

Of course I expected this so I pulled a bobby pin out of my front pocket and picked the lock

I say: Yes(as I her the lock click)

I open the door to see my baby sister crying on her bed I haven't seen her like this since the night I left for juvie

Kim say: How you'd (sniffel) get in here

I say: with a bobby pin

I smiled she just put her face back in her pillow and cryed

I say: I'm sorry Kim what can I do to make you stop crying

She pick's her head up and look's at me with her tear stained cheek's and red puffie eyes

Kim say: Leave thats what you can do

I nodded and went to kiss her on the forhead but she moved

I say: Ok but just remeber I'm sorry I really am I hope one day you can forgive me or give me a second chance

Kim's POV

Joey say: Ok but just remeber I'm sorry I really am I hope one day you can forgive me or give me a second chance

I can actully hear the hurt and sadness in his voice Wow I've never seen him like this maybe I should give him another chance I mean he could of changed right. He was about to leave

I say: wait

He turned around and smiled

I say: maybe you (sniffle) could stay

Joey say: Ok but only cause you asked but seriously what can I do to make you stop crying

I say: sing to me Like you did (sniffle) when I was five and you were six

He nodded

Joey say: do you want me to sing our song

I nodded

I say: Wait can you hold me like you used to do

Joey nodded

Joey then got sat on my bed with me and held me in his arm's like a baby (A/N Listen just image Kim siting on his lap side ways and her head in his chest and his arm's around her. also Joey's got like blondish brownish hair but it's more brown now and blue eye's ok just give you an image)

My older bro held me in his arm's and sang like he used to like old times

Joey sings

_You don't know how you met me, you don't know why  
You can't turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singing_

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
'Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care  
Your feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared, I'm singing

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singing

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me, I'm singing

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me, I'm singing

Follow me, everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

I let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep in my brother's arms man did I miss him

Joey POV

After Kim fell asleep like old times I lade her down and tucked her in and kiss her on the forhead

I say: goodnight Kimmy

I then went down stairs to talk to the guys about me

Jack POV

Jerry say: Maybe he robbed a bank

We all say no

Eddie say: Maybe he stole a car

I say: nah

Milton say: maybe He hit a police officer

I say: No he's to controled to do that. Or maybe he

I was cut off By Joey himself

Joey say: Or maybe he beat up some teenager's with a bat

We all screeched out of fear

Joey say: shhhhhhhh Kim is sleeping

Jerry say: Is that what you did

Joey nodded

Milton say: why but

Joey looked at us then stat down

Joey well I was about two years ago

_(Flash back)_

_Tweleve year old Kim was sitting on the swing at her school play ground thinking how much of a jerk Her older brother was for beating up her ex boyfriend_

Joey was cut off by Jerry

Jerry say: why'd you beat her boy friend up

Joey say: He broke her heart

Jerry say: Oooooh

Joey say: any way back to what I was saying

_(Flash back)_

_She was so made at him and kinda happy about it but still mad she hadnt talk to him in about two days she just started swing when a punch of teenagers came up to her two of them took a swing and the third one came up to Kim_

_Third teenager say: Beat it kid_

_Kim say: no_

_Third teenager say: get off or I'll make you get off_

_Kim say: Make me then_

_Then third teenger shoved her off Kim fell down then got up and kicked him in the ball's the other two grabbed her and through her on the ground Kim started to cry then the Third one got up_

_Third teenager say: Why you little brat_

_Then he kicked Kim in the stomach she cryed out in pain_

_Third teenager say: How do like it_

_Hey said a voice only Kim reconized but the other's didnt and when the turned around and saw a boy who was thirteen and of course it was her older brother Joey who had a hand behind his back_

_Who are you the third teenager said_

_Joey say: I'm her older brother and nobody hurts my sister so why dont you guys pick on someone your own size_

_Kim says: Joey no_

_Third teenager say: Shut up fine_

_He came at Joey but then Joey revelded a bat and started beating the teenager's with it but a teacher called the cops When Then teens were knocked out Joey walked over to Kim who looked scared and was crying_

_Joey say: Are you ok_

_Kim back aways in fear_

_Joey say: Kim dont be scared I'm not going to hurt you_

_Then the cop cames and took Joey away even though he fought to get to his baby sis who was still crying_

_(End of Flash back)_

Joey say: thats what happened also I was sentence for five year but got two for good behavior

We all say wow

Joey say: Yeah I know I just hope she's not afraid of me anymore and she forgives

I say: she will just take it easy

every nodded

Joey say: yeah your probely right any way you guys got to sleep its late

We all nodded and drifted off to slee

Ok how was this chapter I hope you like it later P.s review please later


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone im back better than ever but again I ask why are you reading this when you should read the story

Eddies POV

Wow after what we all learned about Kim and her brother Joey I think I finally undstand that anger issue Kim as maybe genetic and that Kim does have a weakness and I think its her brother. Anyway We all fell asleep after a while but after a while I was awaken by the smell of chocalate chip pankes

I say: oooooooooo Ch

Right when I was about to say chocalate chip pankes when a hand covered my mouth I wanted to scream when I realized it was Joey

Joey say: Don't say it or she'll wake up

I nodded

Joey say: Ok good now I'm going to let go of your mouth you wake up the others ok

I nodded

Joey say: good

I then wake up each of them but when I wake Jerry things went a little south

Jerry say: Whoooooooooo Chocla- ahhhhhh

Jerry screamed as Joey tackeled him we all said shhhhhhhhhhhhh to Jerry

Joey say: Jerry if you scream what I'm cooking I will rip out your toung and make you eat it

Jerry looked scared

Joey POV

After threating Jerry I got up and finshed my Pankes and gave each one of the guys a plat and told them to form a line and had the pankes in my hand

I say: Ok ready

they all nodded

I say: Ok but you mit want to move

I warn the guys

Jack say: why

I say: Oh this is going to be good one minute

I run and grab a camera and start to record

I say: Ok KIM CHOCLATE CHIP PANKES

I yell all the guys look confused til they hear a scream

Jerry say: What the hell was that

Then Kim came raceing down the stairs and knocked over everyone to be first in line saying choclate chip pankes over and over again while I just laugh at the guys who I had warned

I say laugh: I told you guys to move

All of them groan

Kim say: Pankes NOW!

I was startelled by Kim and handed her Three choclate chip pankes and she walked away smiling and all the guys got up and I gave them there pankes and went to the Living room where Kim was

I say: So Kim what do we say to the cook

Kim say with full mouth: Shank blew

I say: What

Kim swallows Say: Thank you

I say: your welcome. and what about you guys

They all say thank you but then Kim slapped and snaped at me

I say: OW what was that for

Kim say: I'm still mad at you so stop kissing my ass

Jerry snicker's so I kicked him the head

I say: shut up Jerry

Jerry rubs the back of his head mouthing ow while Jack and the other's laugh

I say: come on Kim that was two year's ago

Kim say: You beat up my first boyfriend(she snaped back)

I say: he cheated on you

Kim say: ok well if that was the right thing to do then lets ask Jack

Kim and looks at Jack

Jack say: huh

Kim say: ok Jack do you think what my brother did was Right

He looked at me then Kim then back at me and then back at Kim

Jack say: Well Kim taking from a brother's point of view it was right

I say: Ha Yes High Five

I high five Jack smiling

Kim say: Jack what the hell

Kim slapped Jack's arm

Jack POV

I say: Ow what the hell Kim

Kim say: Your supposed to side with me

Joey say: Hey what he chose was right right

All the guys nodded

Kim say: Oh who asked You

I say: You did

That earned me a slap to the back of my head

I say: I should of saw that coming

Kim smirks while the other's nodd and said yep I then looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:30

I say: oh crap guys we have to get to the Dojo Lets go

Joey say: wait Dojo

I say: Yeah I'll explain on the way

It took us about 20 minutes to get dressed and ready

I say: Ok lets move

As we exited Kim's home we made it to the dojo

Rudy say: Where were you guys and who is that

Joey say: Hi I'm Kim's older brother Joey

Rudy just look's at us

Rudy say: I dont even want to know

Joey's POV

Then a Rudy turned to me

Rudy say: How would you like to Join Bobby Wasbie Dojo

I say: sure what do I have to do

Rudy say: we have to find out your amount of skill so pick somone and you have to pin them three times

I say: ok I pick Jack

Kim say: WHAT

Jack say: ok

Rudy say: are you sure

I nodded and we get setup on the mates

Kim say: Jack back out of this

Jack say: It's ok I won't hurt him

We then bow then Jack steps back to a kick in the air I doge it and he goes to punch me I grabe his arm twist it behind his back then flip him Kim then knelt down to him

Kim say: It wasn't him I was worried about

We fought two more times and I won all three matches

I say: am I in

Rudy say: Yes you are now just recite the oath

Rudy and I say: We swear by the light of the Dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die WASBIE

I say: sweet this is going to be fun but I'm hungry who elses is

They all said yes and headed over to falael phil's and got some food Kim left first to get changed but then I saw Kim get huddled by guys with red jackets that said black dragons

I say: who are those guys

Jack say: Black dragons they are a bunch of jackasses

I say: Do they have a grudge against Kim

I heard a girl cry in pain and thats when I knew my question was answered

I say: you guys stay here

I ran outside and pushed my way through them to Kim who was on the floor I knelt down beside her

I say: Kimmy you ok

Kim say crying: No frank twisted (sobb) my arm(sniffle) I think its broke

I stand up and get into fighting stance

Black dragon one say: We out number you 1 to 10

Then the guys came up

Jack say: make that 2

Jerry say: 3

Milton say: 4

Eddie say: 5

I say: No this is my fight, Nobody hurts my sister get's away with it

Black dragon say: wait you to are related, then this will be easy

I say: Kimmy can I

Kim say: Go ahead by the one who broke my arm is the guy with the afro

I say: You guys Are Going to wish you were never born

Two of them Came at me I Jump and kicked them both in the face and knocked them out another one came at me and tried to punch me but blocked it and punched him in the stomach and in the face he was out

I say: Who's next

the other's were out and were no challenge

I say: Now its your turn Frank

He looked scared and tried to run but I grabed him and through him into a wall and to top it off I broke is hand and arm I bent down by him and said

I say: Never ever come near my sister Kimmy again or this will see like a walk in the park

He nodded

Everyone in the mall looked at me and I said

I say: Who else wants some

Everybody ran but the guys

I say: good

I go to Kim and say: Jack, Jerry, Rudy help me get Kim to a hospital

Rudy drove all of us to the hospital and turns out Kim's arm was brokin but she should recover in about 3 week's

Ok so what did you guys think was it good please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated it just been hecktick the last couple days But seriously I love the review I love every single one of them any way back to the story

Jerry POV

We were all in the hospital waithing for Kim to get checked out man those Black dragones are just assholes I cant believe what they did to Kim I think Joey gave them what they deserved but I am going to admit I am kinda of scared of Joey I mean he was scary but now me Jack are just siting waiting for Kim and Joey the other's went home while we were waiting I decided to talk to Jack

I say: Jack

Jack say: Yeah

I say: you saw what Joey did right

Jack say: Yep

I say: ok, also reminded me to never ever piss him off

Jack say: Yeah sure and do the same for me ok

I nodded then Joey came up to use with Kim who was wear a pink cast on her arm

Joey say: Ready to leave

Me and Jack nodded

Joey say: OK listen I've got a friend who's going to meet us here Kim you remeber Mia Right

Kim say: Oh yeah she moved here when

Joey say: about a year ago before I came home I called her to tell her that I'm out and she told me she was in seaford and to look her up so I did

Jack POV

I say: wait who's Mia

Kim say: It's Joey's old girlfriend she's really nice and sweet but just dont set her off or she will kill you

Me and Jerry nodd

I say: ok so is she here

Joey say: yeah she's right outside

we then walked out to a girl outside who look liked she was looking for someone

Joey say: oh there she is YO Mia

the girl then turned her head to us and smiled and ran up to us she was wearing blue jean's black boots a white tank top and a leather jacket she was about the same weight and height as kim but she had black hair and blue eye's

Mia say: Joey how are you

she then gave Joey a hug and kiss on lips and let go of him and she then looked at Kim

Mia say: Kimmy you got so big I cant believe we havent ran into each yet its so good to see you

Mia gave Kim a big hug

Kim say: Great to see you to

Mia then let go of Kim and and just looked at me

Mia say: so who are you guys

I say: I'm Jack and this is Jerry ( motioning to Jerry)

Jerry say: What's up

Joey POV

we then started to walk around town and we just started talk about random stuff then Jerry asked a question

Jerry say: Hey Joey are you and Mia still going out

I look at Mia she was right next to me with my arm around her waist I then looked at Jerry

I say: what do you think

I then give Mia a kiss on the lips

Jack say: wait so guys have bin together even when he was in prison

Mia nodded

I say: I told her what happend a week before I had to leave

Mia then told her part

Mia say: and I told him it was very sweet what he did for Kim and I said I'd wait for Him but one day I got a letter to move on and I date like two other guys and it wasn't the same so I just waited for my one true love Joey

Kim say: awwwwww thats so sweet

Jerry say: why did you tell her to move on

I say: Because I didnt think it was fair to her to wait for me but I'm glad she did

I smiled at her and kissed her

I say: listen guys I have to get somthing at the pharmocy ok so lets just stop when we get to one ok

I heard just a bunch of yeahs and sures and ten minutes later we got to one when we got inside we decided to split up guys and girls and I went look for what I need for me and Mia as I look in the aiel's ( sorry I didnt know how to spell it)

I say: eurka

Jerry say: bless you

I say: What oh never mind

Jack say: what did you find

I say: these

I show them a pack of trojan condoms

Jack say: Condoms why do you need condom oh yeah

I nodd

Jerry say: I dont het it what does he need them for

Jack then whisperd to him what I needed them for

Jeryy say: oh OH thats so swag

I look at them

I say: Do you guys what a pack

Jerry say: yeah sure

Jack say: sure

They both pick out there own packs and we go to the register and I pay for them

Jerry say: thank Joe

I say: no problem it's like I say better safe then sorry

Jack say: I don't know what if Kim or Mia found out

We then turned around to see Kim and Mia

Kim and Mia say: Found out about what

We then put the Condom behind our backs

I say: nothin

Kim say: whats behind your back

Me,Jack,Jerry say: nothin

I say: what did you guys get

Mia got showed me a pack of gumy worms and Kim show me a pack of tampons

I say: OK so a pack of gumy worms and Kim's lady things

Kim say: oh just say the name

I say: no

I then pay for there stuff and as we were walking to me Kim's house I then suggested we should have movie night we all said yes but Kim asked if her friend Grace could come I said ok Then Grace came in like 20 minutes I then put on The notebook but not by chose it was that or be fliped by Mia anyway then me and Mia sat on the couch her in my lap Kim and jack sat next each other and Jerry and Grace did the same as them

I whisper to mia: I'm really glad you waited for me

Mia whisper to me: I am to

I then Kissed her she kissed back and we started to make out but we were intruppted by popcorn being throw at us

Kim say: Get a room you two

I say: Ok

I then grabe Mia and bring her upstairs and we go into Kim's room and I check my Pocket and make sure I have a my condoms

Kim POV

About an hour later the movie was over and everyone decided to have sleep over Jack and Jerry got the couch and me and Grace decide to sleep in my room then I just realized wonderd where is Joey and Mia I opened my door

Me and Grace say: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

we screamed as we both saw my brother Mia I supposed naked on my bed our scream wake them up

Joey say: OH shit

I then shut the door Me and Grace were both scared for life we both went downstair's to sleep on couch but then we saw Jack and Jerry on it

Jack say: what happened

I say: nothing fast

Jerry say: are you sure

We both nodded

Grace say: but theres a change in plans you two floor and us on the couch

Jack was about to say somthing but I gave them both my death glare and they were both on the floor me and Grace and the guys fell asleep but all I could really think about was how awkward it was going to be tomorrow

So what do think what was funny what was good what was your favorite part please review also I did mean I loved every single review so far till next time


	5. Chapter 5

HI everyone so sorry I didnt update Its just some stuff I've got on my mind and its been hectic but never mind that I reall love the reviews also nclhdrs 1717 the reason why Joey didnt use another room is because him and Mia were have one of those spontaneous,passtionet, I need you now moments ok now that I've that question you guys should read my story

Joey POV

I wake up with Mia in my arm's man I cant believe we had sex it was amazing it was spontaneous and passtionet it was amazing I then looked at my surroundings and realize I'm in Kim's room and I then remebered Kim and her friend Grace

I mumble: Oh shit

I then got out of Kim's bed and first put my cloths on then kissed Mia on the head and snuke out of the room and downstairs and didnt find any teenages sleeping in the living, I then smell somthing burning

I say: What is that (sniff) fire fire

I then ran into the kitchen to find four teenagers trying to cook and failing to do so

I say: what are you doing

I open all the windos and try to air out the smoke

I say: Are you guys crazy you could started a fire

Kim say: sorry we were hungary and you werent up

I give her a hug

I say: It's ok I just dont wont the house down to burn down

They all say sorry then Grace came over to me and I'm pretty sure she was checking me out

Grace say: Hey big guy

I say awkwardly: hey Grace

I then sprayed fabrys around the kitchen to get rid of the burnt smell then but on my apprenand started cooking pankes and some waffles everyone, everyone was really just hanging out in the kitchen waiting for me to be done cooking then Mia came in with Kim's blanket arounder body

I say: Hey baby you want pankes or waffles

Mia say: Pankes please

I nodded and smiled

Kim say: wait a minute that reminds me

Kim then slapped me in the back of the head

I say: Ow what was

Kim inturrepted me

Kim say: You know what it was for

Kim's POV

Joey say: Oh yeah sorry about that

I say: save it you've already scared me and Grace for life

Joey say: wait she saw me to

I nodded

Joey say: So thats why she's been checking me out

I say: what

I then look at Grace and she is checking him out

I say: Grace what the hell

Grace say: sorry

Joey just smiled then Mia came up and smaked Him upside the head

I say: oh yeah up top

Me and Mia high five

Joey say: Ok you know what can you guys read it says kiss the cook not slap him

Mia say: sorry baby

She then kissed him

Joey say: I knew learnig to cook would pay off one day

We all ate breakfeast and decide to lay about the house today, We decided we should go into the pool also because it is a very nice day today

Jack POV

So we are just about to go into the pool and as I headed downstaires I spoted Joey talking to Mia

I say: Hey Joey

Joey say: hey Jack

I say: Joey can I ask you for advice

Joey say: sure, Mia can I talk to later

Mia say: sure see you guys in the Pool

Mia kissed him and went outside

Joey say: Ok what do you need

I say: see I know this guy who loves this girl but he's afraid if he tell's her Because they've been friends for so long and he dosent know what to do

Joey say: Oh well I'll tell you what I did because this is how I got Mia It was one day she was in the mall and I decied to ask her out there but instead of just asking her out I sang her "Best Friend" by Jason Chen I then asked her out and she said yes so tell your friend to do that and it mit work

I say: thank

Then Joey went outside I then realized I forgot my goggles in the upstairs bathroom so I went to get them but went passed Kim's room once again I caught her changing and let me just say she is memorizing I made sure she didnt catch and when I saw she was done ran into the bathroom and grabed my goggles and made it look like I had just got them

Kim say: hey Jack

I say: Hey kim

Kim then looked down and put her hand over her mouth then giggled

Kim say: um Jack

I say: yeah

Kim say: Is that a banana in your bathing suite or are you just happy see me

I then looked down and realized I had a boner

I say: I...um...um

Kim say: Jack it's ok just go take a cold shower

I nodded and as she walk away noticed her turn her head back at me and she bit her bottom lip and I then got in the shower and after things went down I went to the pool and hoped she didnt tell any one

Kim POV

As I went down stairs to go to the pool Couldn't help but wonder what got Jack turned on mabey he saw me changeing or was it just hormones any way I'm not going to lie I got kinda turned on look at Jack's boner

Anyway I then sat down and started to sunbath while everyone was else was in the pool

Joey say: Come on Kim the water's great

Mia say: yeah Kimmy Come on

I just shake my head

Jerry shouts: Cannanball WHOOOOO!

Jack then came out with a worried look on his face I then motioned him to come to me and he did so

I say: dont worry I didnt tell any one what bestfriend would I be

Jack say: thank Kimmy

He then jumped in and just splashed around with everyone else then in like 10 minutes he came out and standed infront of me

Jack say: Come on Kimmy join us

I say: no I'm good

Jack pleades: Pleas come on please

I say: no

Jack say: Ok but you forced me to this

I was about to say somthing but he put me on his shoulder

I say: Jackson Anderson put me down now

Jack say: ok but you said it

He then droped me in the pool and justed standed and laughed I then put my hand out for help and with his hero complex of course he tried to help me but of him pulling me up I pulled him in we all laughed and played chicken or just floated or justed splashed around and had fun then we all got out and dryed off and had lunch

I'm sorry I dont think this chapter that good and i'm sorry if it isn't I really am but I'll try to make it up to you guys I promis Also Review review review and if you for got REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so listen I love all the reviews and all my fan's you guys are really amazing I love all of you

Joey POV

We had a amzing time in the pool now everyones just eating lunch chilling

I say: so what do you guys want to do now

Jerry say: I got a game

Kim say: what is it

Jerry say: who's got game

Jack say: Oh I know that game it really fun

Mia say: how do you play

Jack say: Basicly who ever says the best pick up line to their partner and leaves them speechless win's

Grace: ok but whos going to play

I say: me and Mia will

Mia say: Ok

Kim say: ok lets play

we all nodded and we line up boys on right girls on left

Jerry say: ok the first round starts now

I say: ok who goes first

Mia say: I'll go first

I say: are you sure

Mia say: yes

I say: ok go a head baby

Mia then walk's over to me very sexy like I just smile

Mia say: Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot

I just smile she starts to walk away but I grab her arm

I say: wait can you turn around

she does as told

I say: that's funny I thought angles were supposed to have wings

Mia blushes

Mia say: turn around

I do as told

Mia say: perfect now face me

I face her

Mia say: you know I've looked for a man with a VCR and I've finally found the perfect one…. thats a Very Cute Rear by the way

She then squzesses my butt and I blush

I say: If your right leg was Christmas and your left Easter, could I spend some time up between the holidays?

I smiled all the boys cheered and the girls jaws droped and Mia was blushing and she was smiling

Mia say: ok ok I got one and I know it will shut you up

I say: ok go baby

Mia say: My hands are cold. May I stick them down your pants to warm them?( she say moving her hand around the hem of my bathing suit)

The girl cheered and High fived Mia and I was in shock

I say: Ti... Time

Kim say: there is no time

I look at my watch then look at her

I say: Now there is

I huddle with the guys

Jack say: damn how you going to beat that

Jerry say: yeah I mean that was good

I say: I know I know but I just thought of one better

we then break and I say time I then walk up to Mia

I say:Baby, I'm like a firefighter, I find 'em hot and leave 'em wet!

All the girl's gasped The guys High fived me Mia just stood there with her mouth open

I say: I win

She snaped out of it

Mia say: wait who said you win

I say: ok then what else you got

Mia walk over to me with a smile

Mia say: well since your fire fighter Why not put this fire ( she gestures her self)with this hose( she grabbes my crotch)

I pick her up

I say: yes ma'ma

I then pick her up and kiss her neck and carry her inside

Jerry say: dude you lost

I shout: Not in my book

Kim shouts: stay out of my room this time

Jack's POV

I say: well that was...

Kim say: intresting

I say: yeah yeah

Jerry say: so what do we do now

I say: we can play another around of who got game

Grace say: Yeah but were fresh out of couples

I say: me and Kim can do it unless shes scared

Kim say: ok lets go

I say: If star's fell every time I thought of you, The sky would be empty

Kim blushes and smiles

Kim say: Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle.

I say: Did the sun just come up or did you smile

Kim say:I do floors, doors, windows, and you.

I blushed and was taken back at first but came back

I say: If you were a skateboard I would grind you all night

Kim blushed and walked up to me and whisped in my ear

Kim say: I'm afriad of the dark will you sleep with me

I didnt know what to say I was stumped

Kim say: I win

Kim then high fived grace

and Jerry took me aside

Jerry say: what happened man

I say: I dont know I was stumped

Jerry say: ok man

We then just hung out side for a while when Joey and Mia came out holding hands and smiling

Joey say: Ok so what did we miss

Kim say: I just schooled Jack

Joey looks at Kim

Joey say: wow really ah what am I saying your a Crawford you got the gift

Then they high five

Mia say: ok so what do we do now

Kim POV

I say: I dont know

Grace say: Well we can go to six flags

I say: yeah but nun of us can drive

Jerry say: my dad can drive us

I say: cool call him

Jerry then called his dad who said he'd drive us and after a long car ride we had finally arrived we payed except I paid extra for since Joey didnt have money he told me he'd pay me back

I say: so were do we go first

Jerry say: we got to go on the vomit comet it's dope yo

Joey say: you guys can go

Jack say: wait you not coming

Joey say:nah

Grace say: why not

I say: cause he's afraid of roller coasters

Joey say(in annoyed tone): I'm not afraid of them I dont like them

I say: yeah what ever

We then went on the vomit comet and Jerry ended up throwing and me Jack and Grace tried are hardest to hold are food down after words we just walked around

Six flags guy say: Step up step up and show your strenght and see if you have the strength of a mouse or of Hercules

Joey say: I'll take a wack at it

Six flags guy: ok here you go

the six flags guy hand Joey the malet and of course he reached herucles

Six flags guy say: ok ok what do you want

Joey say: the pink bunny

He then gives Joey the bunny and Joey gives it to Mia

Mia say: thank you sweety

Joey say: anything for you

Man do I wish that was me and Jack speaking of Jack where is he

I say: Grace where is Jack

Grace say: I dont know but also where is Jerry

I say: I dont know

Then the boys came up to us with somthing behind there back

Jack say: hey ladies

I say: hey whats behind your back

Jack say: oh yeah here

He then handed me a stuffed bobby wasbie stuffed doll

I say: aw thank you

I looked at Grace and apparently Jerry had won her a stuffed bear and she was currently hugging him so I decided to the same to Jack

I say: thank you but you shouldn't have

Jack say: anything for you

I guess I did get my wish

We walked around some more untile us girls decided to site while the guys play in one of the arcades

Mia say: ok gossipe time

I say: what

Mia say: you know to dish some secrets about the guys like how you like Jack

Grace nodded

I say: I do not, me and Jack pssssh no, Is it that easy to tell

Grace say: yep

I say: ok yes I do like Jack but please dont tell him

Mia say: dont worry what happens during gossipe time doesn't leave gossipe

I say: good, Now what about you and Jerry Grace

Grace say: Yeah I think I like I'm mean he may not be that smart but he makes me smile

Mia say: oh that so sweet

Then three guy's I guessed worked here came up to use there were like 17 or 16 years old One was dressed like superman the other two were batman and robin

Superman say to Mia: sup baby want to hang with a real superhero

Mia say: yeah but where is he

Superman say: ow that hurt its good I'm made of steel

Batman say: Yeah come on blondie dont you want to hang out with the black knight

I just scuff

Robin say to Grace: Yeah come on I mean I dont see anyone else around

Superman then tryes to kiss Mia, Mia pushes him away

Mia say: I have a boyfriend

Superman say: Ok but what he dosent know wont hurt him right

he then grabes Mia ass and Batman tries to Kiss me and robin does the same to Grace

I say: get off me

Batman say: Oh come I know you want me

Mia screams: JOEY!

Joey POV

MIa screams: JOEY!

I say: was that Mia

I then turn my head to the girls and where they siting and see superman Gropping my girl ass

I say: oh hell no guys come on

Jack and Jerry looked at me and I pointed and they saw what I saw and all three of us were fumming we then walked over there and we shoved them off the girls

I say: what the hell do you think your doing

Superman say: Wow you'd rather date this loser over me the man of steel

He then laugh

I say: what did you call me

Batman say: yeah if you guys would date this zeros then us hero you must be real easy

All of us look at the girl and they looked really hurt we then turned to the superdorks Jack then pokes Batman chest

Jack say: take it back

Batman say: what if I don't

He then shoves Jack I then push superman

I say: then will make you

Superman say: please do you think you can beat us I mean I'm the man of steel

I say: yeah

Superman say: fine

I say: now lets find out whos the real man of steel

I then kick him and the chest Jack tackels Batman and Jerry does the same to Robin Batman punched Jack and superman Kicked me in the balls and Jerry was getting his but kicked by all three I picked Jack up and told him what to do we then tackled Batman and Superman of Jerry, Jerry then got up and punched Robin in the chest a couple times then knocked him out with a nice kick to the head Jack punched Batman out with a couple punches and I then after of punches and kickes picked superdork up first I spit

I say: Lets see if this superdork can fly

I then through him into a wall

I say: I guess he cant

The girl ran up to use

All the girls say: My hero

We smiled and all recived a kiss on the cheek

I say: now whos the man of steel

Mia pinches my cheek

Mia say: you are Superman

It was around seven when we got home and it was not easy to explain to Jerry's dad about what happened to us but in the ended we decided to have another sleep over except this time we invited eddie and milton and apprently his girlfriend Julie and Jerry came home with a broken nose, Jack came home with a brusied cheek and I came home with a black eye but in the end it was still the best day ever

Listen I reall sorry if you dont like this chapter please tell me what you think of it I really feel like I'm letting you guys down and I'm sorry if I am but please review pretty please also sorry for any grammor mistakes I do try best


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry I haven't it's just that Ive just started High school so its been crazy anyway so from now on I'm going to try to update every weekend got ok so read also I just want to know I am I letting you guys down with story cause I feel like I am anyway read

Kim POV

Its like tweleve at night and I know what your thinking why are a bunch of kids doing up on a school night but the thing is my brother Joey used are house phone to phone call all are parents into thinking that him and me had chicken pox and we "accidently" spreaded it to everyone so they all have to stay with use to make sure they dont spreaded to anyone else man he's a geinus any way right now I'm changing into my Pj but I was intrupted by Grace yelling my name

Grace yells: KIm Kim get your ass down here pizza's here

I say: coming

I then Put on my pink tank top and Pj booty shorts that say sexy arcoss the butt and then run down stairs to get a slice and went into the kitchen and got one with Grace and we then walked into the living room where everyone in their Pj's was hanging out we then watched finding nemo and ate are pizza

I say: man I love that movie

Joey say: you would

I say: shut it

Joey say: jeeez calm down

Jack whispers to me: Its okay I like the movie to

I smile at him man I want to kiss him

Eddie say: what can we do now

Milton say: we can study or read

Jerry lookes at him

Jerry say: or we can do somthing fun

Milton and Julie say: Reading is fun

Milton and Julie smile at each other I then notice Mia look at Joey

Mia say: I know

Joey say: no

Mia say: please you love to sing so why not

Jack say: wait what are you talking about

Mia say: I want to do karoke

I say: Yeah why dont we

Mia say: See Please baby its two against one please

Joey say: fine but you have to sing with me

Mia say: deal wait are going to use to play the songs and stuff

I say: I'm pretty sure I got a karoke machine in my room

Mia say: yay

Joey then went upstairs and got this old karoke machine and set it up

I say: ok so whos going first

Jerry came up with Eddie

Jerry say: me and Eddie we are have a rap war. It's going to be dope yo WHOOOOOO

everyone laughed and then they went to it then they started to shove each other

Jerry say: stop shoving it butter ball

Eddie say: I will as you do moron

Jerry say: thats it

Jerry then tackels eddie and they start to fight then Joey and Jack broke them apart

Joey say: thats enough both of you in the corner

Jerry and eddie say: but

Joey say: Corner

then they both went to the corner

Jack say: ok who's next

Mia say: me and Joey

Then Mia and Joey get up to the Mic and Mia starts to sing

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it will be alright.  
The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.  
Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all... about us  
Suddenly... I'm feeling brave  
I don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way

Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, can i hold you close?  
The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.  
Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all... about us  
Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh, I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love

The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.  
Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.  
The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right.  
Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, its all about us  
It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us.

Jack's POV

After hearing Joey and Mia sing I was inpressed and I decided this was I was going to tell Kim how I feel well not tell her but sing to her

I say: wow that was amazing

Joey say: thank you

Joey than Kisses Mia

Joey say: Ok who's next

I say: Me

I handed my Ipod and told him what song

Joey say: really

I say: yep

Joey say: Kay go do your thing

the music starts to play and I look and Kim like she was the only person in the room

Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?  
Ever since we were ten, baby.  
When we were out on the playground playing pretend,  
I didn't know it back then.

Now I realize you were the only one,  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before,  
Back when we were so innocent.

I pray for all your love,  
Girl our love is so unreal,  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.  
(I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie,  
And I don't know how it ends girl,  
But I fell in love with my best friend,  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend,  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
(I think I'm in love)  
I fell in love with my best friend.

Through all the dudes that came by,  
And all the nights that you'd cry.  
Girl, I was there right by your side.  
How could I tell you I loved you,  
When you were so happy  
With some other guy?

Now I realize you were the only one,  
It's never too late to show it.  
Grow old together,  
Have feelings we had before,

When we were so innocent.

I pray for all your love,  
Girl our love is so unreal,  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.  
(I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie,  
And I don't know how it ends girl,  
but I fell in love with my best friend.

I know it sounds crazy,  
That you'd be my baby.  
Girl you mean that much to me.  
And nothing compares when,  
We're lighter than air and  
We don't wanna come back down.

And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
Love is so unpredictable.  
But it's the risk that I'm taking,  
Hoping, praying,  
You'd fall in love with your best friend.

I pray for all your love,  
Girl our love is so unreal,  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.  
(I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie,  
And I don't know how it ends girl,  
but I fell in love with my best friend.

I pray for all your love,  
Girl our love is so unreal,  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.  
(I must be dreamin')  
This is something like a movie,  
And I don't know how it ends girl,  
but I fell in love with my best friend.

I fell in love with my best friend,  
I remember when I said I'd always be there,  
Ever since we were ten, baby.

Once the Music stoped I walked over to Kim and took her hands in my mine

I say: Kim I know we are bestfriends but I dont want just friends I want to be somthing more what do you say

Kim then looked at me and she then Kissed me I immeditly started to kiss back we then break apart

Kim say: Does that answer question

I nodded and started to kiss her again but then we heard a cough and remeber weren't alone

Jerry,Milton,Eddie,Julie and Grace all cheer and Jerry whooo's and say Kick pervail's

Jerry say: thank goodness it was about time

Kim say: Something tell's me they want us to get together

I laugh and say: Yeah

Oh wait I didnt actully ask her out

I say: wait I didnt ask you out so Kim do you want to be my Girlfriend

Kim say: No I just kissed you because my lips were horny of course I do

I just laugh with everyone else

Joey say: really glad you guys are together but now what do we do

We all except Joey shout: TRUTH OR DARE

we all sat in a circule but then Joey call's me over

I say: what is it

Joey say: listen Jack I know your a good guy and that you love kim but I all I just wanted to tell you is

I say: what

Joey say: you break her heart I break your neck got it

I say kinda scared: Yep

Joey say: good

we then got back to the circule and started to play

Jerry say: ok I'll go first Eddie truth or dare is it true you made out with Donna behind the gym

Eddie say: truth

Jerry say:is it true you made out with Donna behind the gym

Eddie say: Yeeeee no

Eddie say: ok Joey Truth or dare

Joey say: dare

Eddie say: I dare you to fo streaking

Joey say: fine be back later

Joey get's up takes of his black tank top then goes to the door dropes his pants then goes outside but through's his boxer's insider we all then hear a whooooooooo

I say: ok who's next

Julie say: I'll go Mia Truth or dare

Mia say: Truth

Julie say: How far have you gone with a Joey

Mia blushes and say: All the way home

Mia say: Ok Kim truth or dare

Kim say: truth

Mia say: has a guy ever seen you naked and if yes who

Kim say:yes and Jack

Mia say: really how

I say: I caught her changeing

We all then heard a help me and then Joey came runnig through the door

Joey say: turn around

we all did except for Mia

Mia say: I've seen you naked and trust me you should not be embarresed

Joey say: thank you and everyone can turn around

I say: what happened

Joey say: ok so get this I'm running free when all of sudden this girl see's me she shouted hey sexy and her dad heard her and set the dog out on me and I'm pretty sure that dame dog bite me on the ass

we all laughed

We all then played for a while and then fell asleep and I fell asleep with the love of my life my arm's

Listen sorry if this is short listen please review plese do it please review anyway later


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone listen I'm loveing highschool I've made a lot of new friends and they are really cool anyway now listen I'm not done but I've already decided to make this into series ok and I think everyone will love it anyway read and review my storie please also how many people love my OC Joey anyway read**

Joey's POV

I was shaken awake when Mia got up and ran to the bathroom and being the careing boyfriend I am I got up and walked to the bathroom to check on her

I say: Baby are you ok

I hear Mia vomiting

Mia say: I dont think so

Mia then comes out

Mia say: I dont feel sick Its probly something I ate I'm fine dont worry

I say: Ok fine but listen If you feel sick tell me

Mia noddes I kiss her on the forhead to check her temperture just in case

Mia say: did you just check if I had a fever

I say: what psssssshhhh no I did it out of love

Mia gives me a yeah sure look

I say: lets go wake up the other's

Mia nodded we then wake up the other's and I was kinda tired so I told everyone to make there own breakfeast which basicly consisted of a bowl of cerial and now we are siting in the living room

I say: so what are we going to do today

Kim say: we could have a girl's and guy's day

Jerry say: what is that

Kim say: basicly me,Mia,Grace and Julie hang out together while you guys hangout

I say: I guess we can do that

Jack say: ok

Jerry,Eddie and Milton say: Fine

We then get dressed and head out me and the guys head to the skate park which is practicly vaccent right now

Kims POV

After the guys left we went to the mall to go shopping and right now we are in forever 21 and right now I'm trying on this cute black dress

Mia say: Goregeus

Julie say: You look amazing

Grace say: Perfect

We then buy some more clothes and head out and Just go in out of stores and then finally stop and rest at the food court

Mia say: Ok so lets gossip whats going on in your lives girl

Julie say: well me and Milton what to the third level in the musem and it was amazing

Mia say: is that code for say I let him go to third base or something

I say: nope what she said is what it means

Mia say: ok well what about you Grace

Grace say: well Jerry asked me out

We all say: what

Grace say: well it all happened last night

_(Flash back)_

_Graces POV_

_I had just waken up from a nightmare it was my worst one yet some shaved my head I shuddered at the thought anyway right now I make my way towards the kitchin to get a glass of water after I pour my self some water I hear the door squeak open and see Jerry_

_Jerry say: can't sleep_

_I nodded_

_I say: thank you _

_Jerry say: for what _

_as he gets himself a glass of water_

_I say: for saveing me from supernerd before_

_Jerry say: no problem_

_I say: Jerry I have something to tell you_

_Jerry say: what is it_

_I say: Jerry I like you a lot do you like me_

_Jerry say: Yes actully Grace yes I do its just I was afraid If I told you ,you would reject me_

_I say: then you thought wrong_

_Jerry say: well then Grace O'mally will you be my girlfriend_

_I say: yes a thousand times yes_

_We then Kiss and then head back into the living room and fall asleep into each other's arm's_

_(Flash back ends)_

I say: wow thats amazing

Mia and Julie say: awwwwww

Grace noddes

I say: well Mia whats going on with you and my brother

Mia say: well Kim remeber when I told you'll be a great aunt someday

I nodded

Mia say: well that someday will be in about nine months

We all have are mouthes

I say: your pregnet

Mia say: I think

Grace say: how do you know

Mia say: I dont know

I say: well come on lets go to the hospital and find out

Mia noddes and off to the hospital we go when we finally arrive we get into a room and they take some blood from Mia and now me and her are waiting

I say: so how are going to tell him

Mia say: I dont know

Mia then starts to cry and I go over to hug her and comfort her

I say: listen everything is going to be okay and dont think of this as any thing bad but as a blessing

Mia nodded

Mia say: I know but I just dont want to lose him

I say: and you won't my brother wouldnt leave you no now or ever

Mia nodded and the doctor comes in

Dr. James: We'll miss DeVito I would like to be the first to congrtulate you on your pregnecy

Mia say: thank you doctor

we both say goodbye to the doctor who is really nice and we go into the waiting room were we not only find Grace and Julie but Jack,Jerry ,Eddie and Milton I go up to Jack and Kiss him

I say: what are you doing here

Jack say: Joey fell off the half-pipe and hit his head. What are you doing here

Joey then came out with a bandege around his head

Joey say: good news it was only a really bad head bump, Mia what are you doing here

Mia say: Joey I have to tell you something

Joey say: what do you want to tell me baby

Mia say: I'm Pregnet

Joey then passed out Mia's mouth hung open along with everyone else she then ran out crying I then start to slap my idioit brother he then wake up and I slapped harder

Joey says: OW ow ow stop hiting me I'm up

I scream: YOU IDIOIT WHY'D YOU DO THAT

Joey say: do what

I say: pass out when Mia said she was pregnet

Joey say: thats not why I passed out

I say: then why

Joey say: Oh I dont know maybe because I just hit my head and injured it badly

I say: oh Joey then ran outside I guess to find Mia I then move to Jack

I say: I hope she forgives him

Jack say: I know she will

I laugh and kiss him on how he always stays positive

Joey POV

I ran outside to find Mia and I did she was crying she was under a street lamp

I say: Mia listen she inturupted me

Mia say: No I understand you dont want anything to do with me or are child

I say: really because thats not what I was think

Mia say: then what were you thinking

I get down on one knee and take her and in mine

I say: listen Mia I dont care if your pregnet or not because I love you whether your pregnet or not

Mia say: then why did you I inturupt her

I say: I hurt my head ask the guys, but Listen I am not going to leave you not now or every I am going to stand by you with all my heart because I know together we can get throgh this and I promise no matter how hard it is or how long it takes I will be there for you because I love you and are unborn child

I kiss her hand then her tummy

I say: ok

Mia noddes and tears of joy are comeing down her cheeks

I say: now theres one more thing

Mia wipes her tears

Mia say: what is that

I say: Mia I would do anything for you, you know that but thats not enuf so I want you to know that I would go through hell and back to be with you I would die for you I would fight an entire army if it ment to keep you safe so I ask you this now will you Mia Sabrin DeVito do me the great on of marrying me

Mia then say: YES OMG yes a thousand times

I then slide my black wolf ring on her finger

I say: I know this is not the ring you deserve but I will get you the one you do tomorrow

I then get up and give her the most passtionet kiss we have every had we then walk into the hospital were the other's are

I say: Well we've decide to keep the baby and

Mia say: were getting married

all the girls squeal and the guys say congulations to me and Mia we then go home and hang out there for the rest of the day and go to sleep

**So what did you guy's think good,bad amazing or horrible I really hope you liked please review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone I really glad you all loved the other chapter but listen and this is to the guest who review I'm really sorry about your troubles but dont take it out me take it out on your pillow or your guy friend anyway read the storie and like it or not Just review the nice stuff please**_

(2 Week's later)

Kim's POV

Ok so its been two weeks since we found out Mia was Preggers and Joey proposed to her and in these two weeks so far My parents have come back and apprently they knew Joey was coming home and they forgot to tell me. When they found out Joey got Mia pregnet at first My Dad was like way to go my boy's a man. My Mom was like WHAT how stupid are you your 15 how can you get her pregnet and then my Dad realized what Joey did he was angery and was like Do you know what you have done you've ruined your life. But in the end Joey said he didn't care and that him and Mia are keeping their baby and getting Mia has moved in with us and her and Joey are sharing a room together. Now I have to get up for school also I got my cast off yay

Joey shouts: Kim time for school

I then get up from out of my bed and stretch my armes then rub my eyes then go in the bathroom and take a shower and then get dress for school and head downstairs and get greeted by Joey and Mia know my parent have left for work

I say: whats for breakfest

Joey say: any fruit up want

I say: I'll just take a muffin

Joey say: ready to go baby

Mia nodded

and we all headed out the door where we were greeted bye Jack annd now were walking to school together when I hear Jack's stomach grumble

Mia say: what was that

Joey say: sounded like a bear roar

I say: that was Jack stomach, Jack did you eat breakfest

Jack say: no I skipped it

I then handed Jack a half of my muffin

I say: here

Jack say: thank you

We then arrive to school and the first three periodes were hard to stay awaken in but Jack would every now through a note at me that said "You look cute sleeping" or" are you dreaming about me" you know cute little notes but now were all at lunch and Milton Eddie and Jerry just finished showing Joey who's tables is who's and who is who

Jerry say: and that is Donna Tobin

Joey say: ok but who's the guy in the sweater vest

Eddie say: who

Joey say: him right there

Eddie say: right where

Joey say: there right there

Joey then points out the guy

Eddie say: thats Aruthor whats he doing here

I say: I dont know but he better leave us alone

We then just talk for a while untile out of the corner of my eye I see Aruthor bothering Mia

I say: hey Joey look

I pointed at Mia and Aruthor

Joey say: are you kidding me Jack can you come with me

Jack say: sure why

Joey say: so someone can hold me back

Jack say: got it

They both got up and walked toward Aruthor

Jack POV

Once we got to Aruthor we could hear what he was saying to Mia

Aruthor say: Come on I know you want to go out with me

Mia say: no can you please just back off

Aruthor Say: oh come on a girl like you dressed like that must be looking for action

Mia say: Well I'm not

Joey say: everything ok Mia

Mia then skimped away from Aruthor and went behind Joey

Mia say: Yeah its nothing can we just go eat

Aruthor say: Are you two going out

Joey say: yes we are

Aruthor say: and your both friends with Him

He referd to me

Joey and Mia nodded

Aruthor say: ah then never mind if I wanted to pick up trash I'd go outside

He refered to Mia

Joey say: What did you just call my girlfriend

Aruthor say: You heard me or are you def and stupid

Joey then shoved Aruthor and I started to get worried

Joey say: take that back rich boy

Aruthor say: What are you going to do if I don't tough guy

Joey say: Oh I know what I'm going to do

Joey was about to raise fist when I stopped him

I say: Joey dont do it, its what he wants

Joey say: but

I inturupt him

I say: He's not worth it ok just forget

Joey say: fine

we turn around about to walk away when

Aruthor say: Yeah Joe listen to your friend be a coward just like him

Joey and I both turn around

I say: Ok Aruthor listen we are not cowards ok and two if were cowards what does that make you a tough guy

Aruthor say: yeah Tougher then you

Joey say: want to prove that theory

Joey then raised his fist and was about to punch him

I say: wait

Joey say: what

I say: no he's not worth it

Joey say: maybe not to you but me he is

I say: no he's not also Aruthor you not a tough guy you are still jus a spoiled posser

I then start to drag Joey away and we were about to sit down with the other's when I felt a slight pain in my back and I turn around to see Aruthor in fighting stance and so I supposed he kicked me

Aruthor say: I'll show you who's a tough guy come on

All eyes were on us

Joey say: you ok

I nodded and get up and Aruthor came at me but Joey punched him in the face

Joey say: I got this I'm going to boc this chump

Aruthor then went to punch Joey and he dodged it and gave him a right jab and left Aruthor then grabbed a lunch tray and hit Joey with it then punched him and kicked I went to jump in but Joey stopped me

Joey say: dont he's mine, Come on kid is that the best you got

Aruthor then tried to punch him put Joey dodged them then Joey did a left jab righ hook and left hook then right upper cut and Aruthor was out

Joey say: thats how its down

I gave Joey a High five but then I noticed Aruthor get up and pull out a knife

I say: Joey look out

I then jump in front of Joey kick the knife out of Aruthor's hand and kick him in the stomach

Aruthor say: Your going to pay for that your all going to PAY!

Aruthor than ran out of the cafitaria and probely school

Joey say: Jack you saved my life thanks man

Joey then gave me a bro hug and then we both went to the princrables office and since it was are first time getting in trouble we got off with a warrning I couldnt believe it I was that Lucky and then we went to the dojo and practice and everyone went home but me, Kim and Joey who is in the Locker room and now Me andKim are listening to the radio when Enchanted by Taylor Swift came on I bow at Kim

I say (in british accent): I may I have this dance mi'lady

Kim curtsy's

Kim say(in british accent): why of course you may

We then start slow dance when Kim steps on my foot I didnt mind it didnt hurt that much

Kim say: Oh my god I'm so sorry

I say: its ok you know you can stand on my feet

She nodded and put her feet on top of mine and I then put my hands on her waist and she raped her hands around my neck and we just swayed back and forth and with an actunal spin

I say: ready for the dip

Kim say: what

I then dip her and wished I could just freeze it because it was just perfect and then Kiss her and I could feel all the passion in it and all the love and I loved it I love her I then pulled her back

I say: I love you

Kim say: what

I then realized what I just said

I say: I'm sorry I shouldn't o-

Kim then interupted me

Kim say: dont be

She then kissed me with all the love and passion just like before

Kim say: I love you to

I then smiled and so did she

Joey say: awwwww how romantic

we both blush

Kim say: how long have you been there

Joey say: long enuf

I say: you know its true what I said

Joey nodded

Joey say: I know trust me I know now lets get home ok

we both nodded

We all then walked home and after I did my home work I went over to Kim's and me and her were just hanging out on her computer

I say: it was way crazier then the superhero fight

Kim say: what no you fough batman I'm pretty sure thats still on facebook

I say: fine check

Kim then loged on and then screamed

Kim say: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I say: what what is it

Kim just points at her computer and I look at it and look at uh Aruthor's new post and it say's "hey look what I got thanks Kimmy" and it showed photo's of Kim naked

I say: what the hell is this

Kim say: I dont know but you have to believe those are fake

I say: trust me I know but how do he get these lets get Joey

Kim nodded

Kim say: Joey can you come up her

we hear an ok then Joey comes in

Joey say: yeah what is OG MY GOD

Joey then covered his eyes

Joey say: Kim what the hell

I say: Joey thats not Kim there photoshoped pic's

Kim nodded

Joey say: oh wait your right I'm pretty sure thats miss Junes body

Kim say: miss who now

Joey say: you know miss June from the new playboy addtion

Kim say: how do you know that

Joey say: nevermind that who posted this

I say: Aruthor did

Joey say: That rich punk

I nodded

Joey say: oh he is a dead man

I nodded again

I say: yeah but we'll have to wait to tomorrow

Joey say: fine ok

Kim say: wait what about me those photo's are going to ruin my repution I mean im going to go from honor student on pep sqaud to school slut my life is over

Kim started to cry I pulled her into hug

I whisper: everything is going to be ok I promise

Kim nodded I wiped her tear's away

Joey say: tomorrow this Kid is dead I'm Jack you can spend the night if you want

I say: thanks man I'll get my stuff later

Once Joey left I kept tellig Kim that everything was going to be fine I then later after Kim calmed down got my stuff and and asked Kim's parents if I could stay over they both said yes and I ate dinner at her house and then I laid on the floor of Kim's room and then got up and slept in Kim's bed with her, her parent knew we did this and there ok with it because they trust me and now I drist of to sleep and the last thing I thought was how school was going to be hell

So what did you think Love like hate please review and tell me later also I forgive the guest and again I'm sorry for your troubles hope everything will get better


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everone listen How good do you guys think this is so far also what do think about it also PLEASE REVIEW also I think this story will be another 10 or 5 more chapters ok then there will be the squeal It's mite go into four stories ok and lastly Review and now READ P.s I just realized I never told you that Joey moved into his parents guest room and Kim's is just arcoss the hall**_

Joey POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and wake up with the women I love in my armes I shut my alarm off and start to wake Mia up

I say: Mia its time to get up

She just shruges it off and groans

I say: come on its time for school

I get out of bed and start to get dressed and Mia just groans then gets up and runs to the bathroom and throws up and comes back out

I say: are you feeling well enuf to go to school

Mia say grouge: No

I say: ok well listen I've go to take care of a little problem ok so I will come home for lunch and stay the rest of the day ok but until then I'll ask if my mom will watch you

Mia say: ok but whats the problem

I say: that Aruthor kid

Mia nodded

Mia say: well ok but dont get hurt or hurt him

I say: ok

I kiss her on the lips go into the hall to go to the bathroom when I see Kim come out of her room which was across from mine

I say: good morning Kimmy

Kim say: good morning

we then eye each other like who's going to make the first move

I say: The bathroom's mine

I then start run to the bathroom but Kim jumps on my back

Kim say: No way butt head, its mine

She takes me down and is about to run but I catch her foot and she fall's

I say: in your dreams doofes

I then get up and run to the bathroom but she bomb rushes me in the wall and on to the ground

Kim say: in your's dork face

She was just about to the reach the bathroom and I decided to say the onr thing that would stall her and give sometime to get to the bathroom

I say: Ok whatever you say blondie

Kim turns me and gives me a death glare

Kim say: what did you call me

I say: you heard me or are you just one of those stupid blondes

And that set her off

Kim say: thats it

Kim then charged at me and tackeled me and started beating me like crazy

I say: OW OW OW stop it OW

Kim say: dont ever call me a dumb blonde

We then hear the bathroom door close and turn are heads to it and Kim gets off me and helps me off the ground we then go towards the door and hear the shower turn on and Kim knock's on it

Kim say: who's in there

at first we dont hear anything then we hear the shower turn off and this time I knock

I say: Dad is that you

Jack say: no its me

We then realized it was Jack I totally forgot he stayed the night He then came out all dressed and ready me and Kim both ran in I told her I'll I had to do was brush my teeth and do my hair and she let me do it I then let her in and headed downstairs where I find my Mom and Jack and no dad he probely went to work I then go to sit at the table

I say: good morning guys

My mom gives me a Kiss on the cheek (Kim and his Mom and Dad's names are Sara and John)

Mom say: Good morning sweety

I say: mom can you watch Mia til I get home from school she's not feeling well

Mom say: sure when are you comeing home

I say: I'm coming home for lunch

Mom say: ok

Kim then comes down stairs and Me,Kim and Jack all eat are breakfest and say goodbye to Mom and head off to school Most of my classes were boring without Mia but on my way to 4th periord who do I run into Aruthor I grit my teeth at his name and he's about to pass me

I say: Aruthor how you do'in

he turns to me with a smile on his face

Aruthor say: good how about you

I say: not good some asshole just did something to my sister online and now I got to take of that asshole

Aruthor say: really well good luck with that

Aruthor starts to walk and I was about to stop him but he turned around

Aruthor say: also before I forget tell your sluty sister thanks for the pic

That set me off and so I grabbed him by the collar of his stupid sweater vest pulled him twords me and then shoved him into the locker and grabbed him again

I say: listen you little shit you take those pictures off line or I'll ring your neck got

Aruthor say: how about this you fight me for them

I say: what do you remeber last time

He nodded

I say: fine at lunch behind the school

Aruthor say: ok deal come alone

I say: deal

I then heard the bell ring and head to class which was english and I have it with Kim a week ago we had to write poem's and I wrote mine about my baby sis

Miss Roach say: ok class Here are your poem's back

She started to hand them back and I just thought about Mia and are soon to be child until she broke me out of my thoughts

Miss Roach say: all of your poems where amazing but one really stuck out Joey can you come up and read yours and tell us why you wrote it and who it was for

I say: sure

I then got up out of my seat and started to read my poem

I say: Ok well I wrote this to my little sister Kim because she's my little sister and I love her and care about her

A couple of students moslty girls said awwwww and I nodded and smiled and continued

I say: well the Title is The Importance Of A Sister and this is why I love my sister

I saw Kim smile and I read my poem

_**( IMPROTANT listen I did not write this Poem there for I do not own it and if the person who did comes arcoss this I really Love your Poem and had to use it thanks ) **_

I say: A sister is someone who loves you from the heart,  
No matter how much you argue you cannot be drawn apart.  
She is a joy that cannot be taken away,  
Once she enters your life, she is there to stay.

A friend who helps you through difficult times,  
Her comforting words are worth much more than dimes.  
A partner who fills your life with laughs and smile,  
These memories last for miles and miles.

When she is by your side, the world is filled with life,  
When she is not around, your days are full of strife.  
A sister is a blessing, who fills your heart with love,  
She flies with you in life with the beauty of a dove.

A companion to whom you can express your feelings,  
She doesn't let you get bored at family dealings.  
Whether you are having your ups or downs,  
She always helps you with a smile and never frowns.

With a sister you cannot have a grudge,  
She is as sweet as chocolate and as smooth as fudge.  
Having a sister is not just a trend,  
It is knowing you can always turn to her, your best friend.

the end

Some girl's had tears coming down there faces and were smiling and other's like before awwwwed and when I looked at Kim she had tear's coming down her face she then came up and gave me a hug and I retured her the favor by huging her but then after class it was lunch time and I went behind the school and waited for Aruthor and he finally showed up

Aruthor Say: Did you come alone

I say: yeah

Aruthor say: good

Aruthor snapped his finger's and two very big guys came out one carrying a bat another a lead pipe

I say: why you little shit what happen to come alone

Aruthor say: I said that for you not for me,Now get him boys

They then both came at me I went to punch one of the guys in the face but when he did he just laughed oh man am I in trouble the other guy swung the bat into the back of my leg I fell down onto one knee then the other guy swung the pipe into my face I'm preety sure it cut my face I got up and kicked one in the ball's he dropped his pipe and I reached for it and got it and hit him in the face with it the other guy I managed to dodge his swings and got him right in the stomach then in the head but the other guy got up and punched me then kicked me and then picked me up and smashed me to the ground

Guy #1 say: not so tough now are you punk

he then held my arm's behind my back and the other guy got up and punched me in the face and stomach and smashed me with the bat in my stomach and legs I'm pretty sure he busted my lip gave me a black eye, broke my nose and brusied and broke a couple ribs and broke my left leg Aruthor then came up to me I spit some blood at the ground and face him

I say: that the best you got bitch

Aruthor say: Nope

Aruthor then gave me a couple punches then pulled out knife and stabbed me in the stomach I screamed in pain but the guy who was holding me covered my mouth Aruthor then pulled the knife out then stabbed me again and pulled a napkin or something and wipped the handle and left in the second stab wound the guy then dropped me Aruthor then got down to me

Aruthor say: Your just a warning for Jack and Kim and the other's of whats to come to them and when I get to Kim I'm going to kill her nice and slow

My breathing was heavey and un easy but I was still able to choke out

I choke out: You go near her and I'll kill you

Aruthor say: Yeah sure ok guys knock him out

then next thing I know the guy who busted me up before punched me and I was out cold and the only thing on my mind was my friends and family

Kim POV

Well school wasn't that bad apprantly everyone could tell they were photo shoped and for some reason the guy's told me it was miss junes body with my head just like brother told me any way after english and Joey told me that really sweet poem me and Jack and Eddie,Jerry and Milton decided to eat outside and right now were finishing up

I say: that was good

Jack say: yeah your mom makes the best sandwhiches

Milton say: you guys are lucky you packed a lunch

Jerry say: yeah man this stuff is just wrong yo

Eddie say: I dont know why you guys are complaining it tastes fine to me

Jerry say: whatever any Milton , Eddie can you guys come to my locker with me I need your help with something

Milton say: what is it

Jerry say: well see I left yogurt in there a week ago and now I can smell it I just can't find it

Eddie say: how

Jerry say: I don't know

All three of them said goodbye we did the same and they left

Jack say: do you want to walk around

I say: sure

We were just walking around when Jack spotted some animal behind the school

Jack say: what is that

he says pointing to the thing that look's dead

I say: I dont know

we both then see it move its leg and realize that its some kid

Jack say: Kim call 911

Jack then races over there and I call 911

911 say: hello this is Seaford police station what is your emergency

I say: Hello I'm at Seaford High and I belive a student has been injured we need an ambulence

911 say: The paramedics are on there way

I say: thank you

I than ran over to Jack and the kid but Jack got up and standed infront of me

Jack say: No Kim stay back

I say: Jack I can help

I push past him and Finally realized why he didnt want me to see it wasnt some random kid it was Joey and he was lying in his own blood I fell to my knees Tears were streaming down my face

I scream: JOEY

I lightly slap his face trying to wake him nothing my hands were covered in his blood Jack was holding me back as the paramedics came after I got out of his gripe I ran to the paramedic

I say: Please let me come I'm his sister

The medic nodded and let me I held his hand

Paramedic 1 say: he's lost alot of blood

Paramedic 2 say: he has two stab wounds

Paramedic 1 say: his vital are low we've got to stop the bleeding and fix him up stat

I cryed even more at their words and prayed that he was going to be ok and once we reached the hospital they took Joey away and told me to wait in the waiting room and after an hour my parent and Mia,Jack,Jerry,Milton,Eddie and Gracie showed up they all asked how is he and I told them I dont know and Now Milton was paceing back and forth and My dad was comforting my mom Jerry,Eddie and Gracie were comforting Mia and Jack was comforting me and Then Doctor came out

Doctor James say: Family of Joseph Crawford

We all rose

I say: we're his family

say: well I got some bad New's

I cringed at those words and tears threated to escape my eye and I began to choke up

Mom say: whats wrong

The Doctor put a shoulder on my mom's shoulder

say: We sadly have to say he's...

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger I will update soon hopefully also what do you think good ok bad what the only way I'll know is if you review so REVIEW also what do you think will happen next any way later and last not least REVIEW also sorry for any mistakes bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone ready to find out what happenes to Joey then Read and and Review

Kim's POV

Doctor James say: Family of Joseph Crawford

We all rose

I say: we're his family

say: well I got some bad New's

I cringed at those words and tears threated to escape my eye and I began to choke up

Mom say: whats wrong

The Doctor put a shoulder on my mom's shoulder

say: We sadly have to say he's lost alot of blood and will need and some more but

I say: but what

I blurted out fast and impatiently

say: He's blood type is O negitive and we dont have enuf here for him and I'm afraid if we dont do the proseger soon we mit lose him

Everyone couldn't believe we mit lose Joey. My mom was crying in my Dad's arm's and Gracie and Mia were both crying to but Milton,Eddie and Jerry were comforting them and I was just in plain shock but Jack voice broke me out of my shock state

Jack say: Wait Kim does anyone in your family have that blood type

I say: I don't know, Mom does anyone

Mom then wipes her eyes and looks at me as if she struck oil

Mom say: YES yes you do Kim

I say: I do

Mom say: yes I remeber because once a took you both for a check up and the doctor did a blood test and told me how it was amazing that I had two kids with O negitive blood

say: Ok great then we just have to take three pints of blood if your up for it

Kim say: YES yes I'll do it

say: Okay then come with me

I then followed and he prought me to a little room and told me to sit down and I did he then left and after like ten minutes a nurse came in

Nurse say: Kim Crawford

I nodded

Nurse say: okay well I'm Irene and lets get you set up

She then sat down a tray that had cookies and juice on it down and got this needle and stuck it in my arm I could literly feel the blood leave my body she then told me to eat a cookie and drink some juice once I did she stuck another needle and this process repeated one last time

Irene say: Ok well your done how do you feel

I grougle say: a little kizzy and kired

Irene say: ok well I'll run this to the doc and he'll prep your brother for the blood transfusion and I'll get your mother in here ok also eat the cookies and drink the juice sweety

I nodded

Irene then ran out with my blood and in about fifteen minutes Jack came in with my mom and dad

Dad say: Hi princess how you doin

I say: goog

Mom say: I think she's tired or dizzy that should be normal

Jack then came over to me and helped me out of my chair but I couldnt stand I was to wouzzie so he picked me up bridel style and carry me out into the waiting room and puts me in his lap as he's sites down and I drift off to sleep

Jack POV

Kim fell asleep in my lap and Now I'm strokeing her hair and siting were all except Kim's parent who went to get coffe are in the waiting room or lobby I really dont know what hospitals call it any way we all just siting until Mia finally speaks

Mia say: who would do this

I say: I dont know

Jerry say: well it could of been Aruthor

Milton say: are you kidding me Aruthor couldnt take Joey before why now

Eddie say: maybe he had help

I say: probely

We just continued talking about what Aruthor could have done or what could of happened until and speak of the devil came strolling in

Aruthor say: well well well look who I ran into

I set Kim in the chair and try not to wake her up and then get up I walk over to Aruthor

I say: what are you doing here

Aruthor say: I heard about your loss and decided to give you my condoulenses

I say: we didnt lose anything Joey's fine and alive

Aruthor looked suprised at my words

Aruthor say: Oh well I hope his stab wounds heal well good bye

Aruthor turns to leave but I stop him and turn him to face me

I say: wait a minute I never menchened any stab wounds

At this Point Jerry,Eddie and Milton were getting up and coming behind me

Aruthor say: well I heard he

I intrupt him

I say: you heard Bull shit you did this didnt you

A devius smile appears on his face

I say: you son of a bitch

Aruthor say: well looks like the cats out of the bag

Jerry say: What do you want with us

Aruthor say: to make you all pay for humiliating me

Eddie say: oh get over it you big baby

Aruthor say: No I'd rather get my revenge and lets just say Joey was just a preview of whats to come and I'll tell you Jack what I told Joey

I say: and whats that

Aruthor say: when it comes to Kim I'm going to Kill her nice and slow

I then grabbed his collar

I say: you leave her alone or

Aruthor say: or what Jack you going to beat me up I'll still get her

Aruthor then sliped from my grip and walked out of the hospital and like five minutes later Kim's parents came back and I wake Kim up because the Doctor just came back

Kim's Mom say: How is he

say: well the blood transfussion work he's stablized and vital's are back to normal

Kim say: yay

say: but he's sliped into a coma

Kim's Dad say: well do you know when he'll wake up

say: I'm afraid not and he's got a fractured leg,broken arm and a couple broken ribs and some brusied and you can see him now

we all then walked into his Room and found him practiclly comepletely bandged up Kim cry at the sight so did Mia and his Mom and I wanted to I mean this guy is like a brother to me and to the rest of us and all I know is Aruthor is going to pay we all except Kim and Mia who stayed at the hospital decided to go home I wanted to stay but I thought I should go home and rest and now I'm walking through the door of my home and find grandfather on the couch with my mom

My mom say: Jackson Anderson where have you been

I say: I was at the hospital Kim's brother got really hurt

Grandpa say: oh well how is he

I say: he's in a coma

Mom say: oh well then thats a good reason to stay out this late how's Kim taking this

I say: shes okay

Grandpa say: good a girl like that shouldnt have to worrie about anything except what she should wear to school

I laughe at that but agree with him

I say: I'm going to bed

Mom say: okay and you can stay home tomorrow well actully today okay sweety

I say : thanks mom

I then go upstairs into my room and fall on my bed and just passout

(2 month's later)

Kim's POV

It's Friday June 15th and so far life has been great except for Joey anyway Aruthor hasn't bothered us in a while and everyone has forgotten about the photo's and we have two weeks off from school right now I'm on my way to the hospital with Mia

Mia say: I'm tell you Kim these two weeks one of these days he going to wake up

I say: you really think so

Mia say: yep

we then enter the hospital and are greeted by Irene

Irene say: Hi girl how are you

We both say: fine

I say: Irene here

I said as I hand her some cookies

Irene say: thank you sweet heart

I say: your welcome its just for being a friend and letting use hang out here and visit my brother

Irene say: you welcome hon now listen you cant go into his room yet the doctor is removing his casts today

we nodded and just sat down and waited once they were done we headed in and saw Joey lying there

Mia say: hey sweety

I say: hey big bro

Mia say: you have to get up soon ok baby I need you and our child needs you

Mia then put his hand on her belly and then kissed him we then just sat around talking

Mia say: so whats Jack doing for your three month annvirsery

I say: I don't know he said its a suprise

Mia say: oooooooooooo a suprise how fun

I nodded and then look at my watch and realize I have to go to the dojo

I say: I have to leave same time tomorrow

Mia say: always later kimmy

I smile and head out and say good bye to Irene and then walk to the dojo and when I walk in I am greeted by a very handsome man

Jack say: hey there beautiful

I kiss him on the lips

I say: Hey good lookin

Jerry,Eddie and Milton pretend they are throwing up me and Jack just laugh

I say: hey guy's

They all say hey

Jerry say: hey Kim did you tell Grace to come her at eight for are date

I nodded

Jerry say: thanks

I say: speaking of dates when is our's Jackie

Jack say: I told you its a suprise

I nodded in understand ment

We all then practicesed for about 2 hours We all then went home but Jerry who I guess was seting up for his date with Grace as for Me I went Home to get ready for my date with Jack

I had done my hair so it was wavey and put on this black glittery dress and black flats and Now I'm waiting until I hear my door bell I race down stairs saying I got and check my self one last time and open the door to Jack in a suit

Jack say: wow you look amazing

I say: you dont look half bad yourself

Jack say: thanks your chairit awaits

He gestures to his mom's car we then walk over to it but my mom makes us take couple pic and the we walk to the car he opens the back door for me

I say: thank you

Jack's Mom say: Wow Kim you look great

I say: thank you Miss Anderson

We are now Driveing in the car when Jack put's a blind fold around my eyes and of course I go along with it and once we stop and get out I hear Jack's Mom leave and he leads me to are date spot

I say: where are you takeing me

Jack say: its a suprise

We walk for about another five minutes and finally stop and Jack takes the blind fold off me and I see a candle light picnic with rose petals on the ground and a little stero all setup I look this and just love My boyfriend so much and right now my mouth is a gap

Jack say: Kim you ok

I say: oh yeah I'm just so in love with you right know it amazing

Jack laughes and say: thank you I love you to

He then goes and sit's down

Jack say: Now let us eat

I sat down beside him and We eat some spaghetti that he made and he tried to that spaghetti thing from lady and the tramp it was cute but he failed but I stilled Kissed him and we just finished our dinner

Jack say: ready for dessert

I say: dessert

Jack say: yeah

He then revealed a container from the basket

Jack say: its your favorite choclate covered strawberries

I smiled and let him feed me one once we finished them I kissed him with such passtion and I hear the song Kissing you by miranda cosgross playing I kept kissing him and we started to make out then some how his shirt came off and my dress started to come unzipped and that night we had sex and I loved every single moment of it once we got our cloth's back on Jack called his mom and me and him couldnt stop smiling they dropped me off at home and I walked in to see my parents on the couch watching tv and I was still smiling

I say: hey

Dad say: Hey Kimmy bear

Mom say: Hey pumbkinh how was the date

I say: amazing it was a romantic picnic and it was amazing

Mom say: awwww that was sweet of Jack

My mom then slapped my Dad's shoulder

Mom say: why dont we do anything like that anymore

Dad say: Because we decide to get married and have kids but your right I'll see what I can do about this little romance problem but Kim why so smilely

I just shrug and say: love

Mom say: awww how sweet

I then head upstairs and go into my room and get ready for bed

John's POV

Me and my lovely wife are just home watching tv when my princes comes in all smilely

Kim say: hey

I say: Hey Kimmy bear

Sara say: Hey pumbkinh how was the date

Kim say: amazing it was a romantic picnic and it was amazing

Sara say: awwww that was sweet of Jack

Sara then slapped my shoulder

Sara say: why dont we do anything like that anymore

I did think about it and realized it was because we were so busy and had Joey and Kim but I've decided to change that maybe I can put something romantic together

I say: Because we decide to have jobs and have kids and were always busy but your right I'll see what I can do about this little romance problem but Kim why so smilely

Kim just shrugs and say: love

Sara say: awww how sweet

Kim then went upstairs

I say: wow I've haven't seen a smile like that since she was five and Joey got her that bunny

Sara say: I remeber that

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking around the toy store with my two kids each with one toy in their hand Joey had a G.I Joe and Kim had a baby doll in her hand put Kim stopped infront of a pink bunny and I knew what that ment_

_Kim say: daddy daddy can I get it_

_I checked the price and it was 9.99 but I told them I get them one toy each and I thought it wouldnt be fair to Joey _

_I say: sorry sweety but I said one toy and If i got you two it wouldnt be fair to Joey _

_Kim say: Please daddy_

_I say: no pricess_

_She then put on a pouty face and look like she was going to cry I wanted to buy her it but it wouldnt be fair I was then pulled out of my thought bye my son who then pulled the ten dolloar's I gave him for doing his chores_

_Joey say: Dad can I get Kim the bunny_

_I say: are you sure you want to or do you want to get another toy for yourself_

_Joey say: I'm sure_

_I nodded_

_Joey then grabbes the bunny and goes up the cashe registor and give them the bunny and the money he then takes the bunny and gives it to Kim and she gives him the biggest hug_

_Kim say: thank you thank you Joey your the besttest big brother ever (A:N remeber she's five so thats what she actully said)_

_Joey say: your welcome Kimmy_

_I smiled at them then got them there toys and we all headed home_

_(Flash back ended)_

I smile at that memorie

I say: we raised really good kids you know that

Sara say: I know that trust me

I smile

Sara say: But I remeber that smile from the first time we did it if you know what I mean

I say: yeah I mean we both couldnt stop smiling we had that same smile

We both laugh at them memorie and then we both think

I say: you dont think

Sara say: she wouldnt

I say: she Mit of

We both then shout: KIM!

Kim's POV

Just as I was about to lay Down I hear my parent Shout my name and the first thing I guessed was they found out

I say: Crap

I then went downstairs and I was right they started asking what we did on the date and I lead them off our trail and told themI was all smilely because we had the most romantic evening ever and then I went upstairs and went to bed

SO what do think good,bad,juicy what also please Review any way later also I love all my reviews bye guys


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone I'm super sorry I havent updated Please forgive me and I've kinda been busy with school also I've doing this secret admireing thing with this girl I like any way forget my personal life lets so listen Im really sorry I havent update in but I decide to rewirite this chapter you know make it more emotinal ok bye and REVIEW

Kim POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and the mess of last night comes back into my head. I remeber that my parents almost found out that me and Jack did it and I seriously need to know how they figured it any way now I'm going to get ready because we all going to six flags again the only thing that sucks is Joey's not coming with us he's still out cold the only thing thats so far good is Aruthor hasn't bothered us

Mia shouts: KIM lets go Jack and his mom are here

I shout: OK be down in a minute

I then put on a bikini top with some jean short shorts and put my hair in a pony tail and head down stairs and see Mia we both say goodbye to my mom and dad and go outside to meet the guys and Jack and his mom

Mia and I say: Hi

say: hi girls

I say: hey guys and hello Jack

we then hop in Jack's mom's van I sit inbetween Mia and Jack and the guys all sit in the back me and Jack have our finger's intwined and we Drive to six flags then once we arrive Jack's mom drops us off and we head in to the park

I say: ok so what are we doing

Jack say: we can go on some rides

Jerry say: yeah and then we can go to the water show

I say: yeah wait Mia cant come on

Mia say: dont worry I'll be fine

I say: no I'll hangout with you

Mia say: no you dont have to do that

Jack say: well then how about each one of us stay's and hang's out with you while the other's go on a ride and then the next person goes

We all said ok

Jerry say: I'll go first

I say: ok come on guys let's go on the vomit comet

We all ran to the coaster and all got on but Jerry and Mia

Jerry POV

The guys just got on the Vomit comet and me and Mia decided to sit on bench in the shade

I say: so Mia how are you do'in

Mia say: ok how are you

I say: I'm ok so how far are you with your pregnecy

Mia put's her hand on her stomach

Mia say: three month's

I say: cool so how's Joey

Mia say: he's good I just want him to wake up

I say: He will if I know him he wouldn't leave without saying good bye

Mia nodded

I say: and We just have to stay positive and he'll wake up

Mia say: your right

We then noticed the guys come off the ride

Kim say: ok Jerry it's my turn so you can go with the guy

I nodded and left to go on a different ride with the guy's

Kim POV

After we all got a chance to go on Rides we head for the water show

Guy say: well looky looky what we have here

We all then turn around and see truman

Jack say: Truman what do you want

Truman say: nothing just came to visit the wasabie losers

I say: Just leave us alone Truman we dont want any trouble

We then just started to watch the show but I got thirsty so I went to get a drink and we then out of no were someone pulled me into a store and then into some back room

I say: what the hell

I then see Truman

Truman say: hello Kimmy

He then pulled out a some black box and then put it on my arm and it zapped me and I could barely stand

I say: what do you want

Truman say: you

He then picked me up and tried to take off my cloth's but I shoved him off and kicked him

I say: fuck off Truman

Truman say: You shouldn't have done that

he then tazed me again and started to take off my shirt and I did the only thing I had enuf strength to do

I scream: HELP!

Truman then smacked me

Truman say: shut up

Jack POV

We were all watching the water show when I notice Kim was gone for longer then she need to be

I say: guys where's Kim

Mia say: I don't know she should be back by now

Eddie say: guys were's Truman

I say: oh no ok listen split up and find Kim now and if Truman's near here hold him till I get there got

they all nodded and we then split up I was just walking around when I hear a Shout for help I ran as fast as I my legs could go and I ended up in a store and by a door which was locked

I say: Kim Kim is that you

Kim say: Jack

I hear another voice say shut it and I keep trying to open the door and then I just kick it open I then see Kim struggling to stand and Truman trying to take off her cloth's I then race at him and tackle him to the ground

I say: you little weasle

I started punching him but he tazered me but I kept going my love for Kim is what kept me going when I finally had enuf I got up and went to Kim who had put her cloth's back on

Truman say: you are going to pay Kim and you to Jack

Truman then ran out of the Room we then later regrouped and decided to go home

I say: so what do you guy's want to do now

Kim say: I don't know

Mia say: we can do a reading with these

She then show's us a pack of taro card's

Jerry say: yeah I'll do the reading but my family ancestors were gypsy's you know

I say: ok

We all then sat in a circul and Jerry then started to pick cards from the Deck

Jerry say: ok the First card is the card of the Savior coming to the rescue

we all nodded

Jerry say: the second card is the fall of an enemy

we all nodded agian

Jerry say: the third is New life

we all looked at Mia and smiled

Jerry looked at the fourth card and a expression of fear,shock and horror

Jerry say: ok let's stop the reading

Kim say: Jerry what does the Fourth card say

Jerry say: nothing important

I say: Jerry just say it

Jerry say: ok fine it's the card of Death

Silence filled the room

I say: Pick the fifth one

Jerry then pick's the fifth one

Jerry say: The gurdian rises

I say: well ok

Mia say: Jerry how correct are these cards

Jerry say: I don't know and I don't know if I have the gift so for all we know I'm wrong

We nodded and agreed not to let it get to us we all then watched a Movie and then all went home

I say: bye Kim

Kim say: bye baby

We Kissed

I say: bye Mia

Mia say: bye Jackie

I then left and headed home and went to sleep

(2 days later)

Kim POV

Today I've decided hangout with the girl's and right now were all doing each other's hair in my room

I say: so Grace how thing's between you and Jerry

Grace say: fine what about you and Jack

I say: great

Julie say: So have you guy's you know

I say: what

Julie say: you know

I just sat there confused on what did

Mia say: did you guys have sex she's asking

I had made my mouth in the shape of an O

I say: Julie

Julie say: well did you guy's

I say with a smile: that is personal stuff

Mia say: Oh my god you did

I say: no

Mia say: you so did

I say: ok maybe

All of them sqealed

I say: you can not tell anyone got it

Grace say: oh please I'm pretty sure Jack already told the guys

I say: and how would you know huh

I question she then looks at me

Grace say: Jerry told me and unlike him I can keep a secret

I say: I'm so going to kill Jack

We all laugh

Mia say: ok Kim your done

She then handed me a mirror and I smiled

Mia say: well what do you think

I say: I love it

I get up and give her a hug

We then do each other nail's stuff after like and Hour me and Mia went to the hospital to visit Joey and Mia had this weird feel that he was going to wake up or was going to be awak so she put some of his cloth's in a bag and Julie and Grace just left to go home and Now were just sitting around in his room

Mia say: so what was it like

I say: what was what like

Mia say: you know. you, Jack

I say: oh that it was amazing

Mia say: really

I say: yeah it was filled of love and passion

Mia nodded

Mia say: what do think is going on in his head

I say: I wish I knew

Joey POV

(_Dream_)

(ok listen everything your about to read is just a dream ok)

_I've lost count of day's I've been caged in this room Aruthor has kept me captive ever since are little fight and he so far killed everyone I care about the only people he hasn't kill is Mia and Kim_

_Aruthor say: well look who's up_

_I ran up to the side of the cage and try to grab him_

_I say: Let me out_

_Aruthor say: no_

_I say: What do want now then_

_Aruthor then snappes his fingers and the two guys that jumped me bring in Kim and Mia_

_I say: Aruthor what are you doing_

_Aruthor say: you'll see_

_He then tied them to chair's and duck taped their mouth's_

_Aruthor say: these are the two most important girl's in your life_

_I nodded_

_Aruthor say: Now watch them suffer_

_he then started to beat them_

_I shouted: NOOOOOOOOO STOP_

_he just continued and I could see the tear's come out of there eyes and I did nothing I could do nothing_

_(drean exit)_

Kim POV

Now its just me it's like eight Mia decided to leave because she was tired I told I wanted to stay but now I think I'll leave

I say: later bro

I then leave the hospital and now I'm walking down the street and its starts to rain

I say: great just great

I just kept walk when I hear someone cry for help I follow the noise into a ally and end up being surrounded by ten black dragons

I say: oh no

Frank say: yeah ho no is right

I say: what do you guys want

I get into fighting stance

Frank say: to deliver a message from Truman and since your protecter isn't here this will be easy

I was at first able to figh them off but then ended up with the upper hand Frank then through me into a wall and I fell to the ground and I need help so Yelled the one name that I knew that could help me protect me

I Yell: JOEY!

Joey POV

(_Dream_)

_I scream: NOOOOOOOO MIa_

_Aruthor had just shot Mia in the head I just kept banging on the cage wall _

_Aruthor say: now it's Kim turn_

_I say: no no please she's all I have left please take me _

_I say with tear's comeing out of my eyes I cant lose her shes all I have_

_Aruthor say:Sorry but no_

_Kim had tear's in her eyes and then Aruthor put the gun to her head_

_Kim say: please please dont,(sob) Joey help me(sniffle)(sob) why aren't you doing anything please_

_Aruthor say with a deviloush smile: scream for me_

_I say: No no no no Please GOD NO_

_Kim yells:JOEY!_

_the gun is about to go off but a rage like no other comes over me and I then put my hands on the bars of the cage and tear the bars out of place and escape the cage_

_I say: ARUTHOR_

_I was hungury for blood and vengence I raced at him but he stood still then everything went white_

_(Dream exit)_

I hear a faint beeping sound tears are still in my eyes and comeing down my face I then open my eye's and see a man hovering above me

Man say: Doctor Doctor get the Doctor

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

I say in a harsh tone: wheres Kim

Man say: who

I then got up from my bed and grabbed him harder and pushed him into a wall

I say in full rage: WHERE IS KIM, WHERES MY BABY SISTER

Man say with fear in his voice : I dont know

I through him at a wall and saw some cloths of mine and changed into them. I then raced out of where ever I was and one thing was on my mind where was Kim and where was Aruthor. While running I passed an ally and heard the sound of a girl Cry for help I followed the sound into the ally and there was like ten people beating up this one girl and I then realized that the guys are black dragons and the girl is Kim My full on rage took over me I felt as if I wasn't me but a beast who hungared blood

I shout: HEY

They all look at me

I say: GET AWAY FROM HER

I then raced at them at two came up to me and tried to punch me I blocked their punches and kicked one in the ball then just punched the other and knocked him out the guy who I kicked I grabbed a trash lid and hit him in the face with it knocking him out two more came at me I did a jump and kicked out my feet they both fell to the ground

I say: and stay down

I ran twords them full speed and one had a led pipe and hit me with it but the pain didnt get to me I was to angry he went to hit me again but I grabbed it and hit him in the head and knocked him out the otherfour where easy but the last one frank I grabbed the pipe and whacked him across the face with it I then started to beat the living shit out of him I grabbed his arm and twisted it and then beat his leg with pipe and then knocked him out with one punch and I then turned to kim tears where in my eyes when I saw her

I say with full happiness: Kim

Kim looks up and at me

Kim say: Joey

I nodded

Kim then Got up and ran twords me and I ran twords her I gave her the biggest hug and she gave me the same type I was crying and she was Crying

Kim say: I...I...I thought (sob) I lost you (crying into my shirt)

I just held her tighter

I say: I thought I lost (sniffle) you to(sob)

Kim say: what

I say: I'll explain later come on the hospital is that far from here

Kim nodded and we started walking when I decide to give her a piggy back ride all the way back to the hospital and the doctor took her to make sure she was alright and he took me back to my room and after like 10 mintues the doctor came in to my room he said Kim was alright and she just had some brusies and a couple cuts and He told me how I've been in coma for two months and there was only two thing I wanted to see and that was Mia and Aruthor's dead body

JOEY'S BACK so what do you think and please review also again I'm sorry I havent updated in a while. Ok so listen Im really sorry I havent update in


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people I'm back after a long time and don't worry I'm going to update this story and make a new one and another one and will need OC's for it so stay tuned also im sorry all three should be up by tonight so check them out


	14. Chapter 14

Here you are sorry I'm really late

Joey's POV

So after the doctor told me everything I couldn't believe it everything That I thought was real while I was in my coma was fake I'm just so happy wait that means if I dreamed everything then everyone is alive and that means and then she came running in through the door Mia

I shouted: MIA!

I ran over to her and hugged her and picked her up and span her around and kissed her

Mia say: Your awake I knew you wake up I never doubted you wouldn't not for a moment

I say: I would never leave you not without saying goodbye

I then saw my mom and dad and jack and jerry and the rest of the gang

I say: MOM DAD

I ran over there and just hugged everyone

I say: I'm so glad to see you guys again

Mom say: My baby your awake I'm so glad to see you again

Dad say: there's my slugger glad to see your awake

I say: great to see you guys to

I then look at Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton and we all just did a group hug

I say: Great to see you guys

They say the same to me then Doctor. James came bye us with a smile

Doctor James say: Joey glad see that you came back

Everyone gave me a questionable look

I say: Yeah I sort of took off before but it was a good thing I saved Kim from the black dragons

DR. James say: Oh yes Kim she is recovering well though she does have a lot of bruises and cuts and minor rib damage

Mom say: wait what How did this happen when did this happen and who hurt my baby

I say: Mom like I said I took off because I heard Kim screaming my name and I found her being beaten up by the Black dragons and I stoped them and brought her here

Mom say: You didn't menschen all that

I looked her with and O face

I say: well now I did sorry

Dr. James say: Any way if you want to see her now you can and you check them both out tomorrow I just want them to stay the night for observation

Both my parents nodded then we all went into Kim's room we were all mostly talking and then the nurse said visiting hours were over so everyone went home but me, Jack and Mia also I had asked the doctor if I could sleep in Kims room just keep an eye on her and he said yes and so right now we were all playing poker

Mia shouts: I win Royal flush

We all grunted and said come on

Kim say: how how do you always win in poker I'll never no

I say: I know she always keeps a hidden deck in her pocket

Both Jack and Kim say: WHAT

Mia just smiles

Jack say: you little cheater

Mia say: How'd you know about that

I say: I love you I know everything about and every trick you have up your sleeves

Mia say: really

I say: No I saw you pulling the cards out during the last game

We all laughed and Mia playfully shoved me and later we all just watched TV and then we all fell asleep

NEXT DAY

Still Joeys POV

Today we are in my mom car me and my sister Kim and on are way home Jacks Mom Drove him and Mom home before we left so they are probably waiting at our house or the dojo either way I'm so excited I'm finally going home we finally parked in our drive way and as soon as we did I got out of the car and ran inside and Screamed

I screamed: HOME SWEET HOME

Kim and my mom just laughed at me as I kissed the couch realizing how much I missed it and the Kim came in my direction

Kim say: Move over you goofball

I stuck my toung out at her she did the same and sat down with me on the couch

I say: you're the goof

Kim say: excuse me

I say: you heard me

She then just smiled and flicked my forehead

I say: OW that hurt

Kim say: good

So I then flicked her head to

Kim say: OW that hurt you idiot

I just laugh but then she decided to pinch my arm

I say: OW you jerk that hurt

She laughed now but then I grabbed a couch pillow and hit her then face and she fell back and hit the back of her head

I say Laughing: Hahahahahahaha you dumbass you hit your head

I was literally on the floor laughing but then I got up and still laughed and sat back down she then reaptedly hit me and I did the same and we got into a slap fight

Kim say: you ass you're not supposed to hit a girl

I say: I didn't I hit a you a loser

Kim made and O face and just got pissed while I just made the loser sign with my and smiled and when I put it near her face she bit me

I say: Ow ow ow ow ow you bit my thumb

Kim say: so whatcha going to do about it

Kim say: hey Joe can I ask you a question

I say anged and annoyed : what

Kim say: what's the capital of Thailand

I say: I don't know

I then got up to get a drink and Kim followed me into the kitchen where I found my parent just talking

Mom say: hey kids

I say: Hey mom what do have to drink

Mom say: I don't know why don't you check

Kim say: any way come on what's the capital

I say grapping the soda out of the fridge: I don't know china

Kim say: nope wanna know what is

I say: sure

Kim say: Bangkok

I say: what

Then Kim just kicks me in the crotch and I drop the soda and fall to the ground in pain

I say: awwwwwwww ohhhhhh WHAT THE FUCK

Kim say: that's for saying I'm not a girl

Mom say: Kim why did you do that

Before Kim could answer I crawled over to her ankle and bit

Kim shouts: SWEET CHEESE THAT HURTS

She then started hopping on her one good leg

Dad say: Joseph what you do that for

I just Groan and he understood once I got up me and Kim just start arguing and I noticed my Mom didn't look happy

Mom screamed: THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU MAKE UP RIGHT NOW

Me and Kim both in fright hug and say we are sorry to one another

Mom say: good now her is lunch money now off to karate practice you both better get going

We both started getting ready and grabbed our bags for karate and left and we almost were there but I decided while we are walking to really apologize

I say: I'm sorry I said you're not a girl

Kim say: shut up and I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls

I say: so were good

Kim say: yes

We both hug and head off to practice when we finally get there everyone was actually doing nothing

I say: what's going on

Jerry say: oh Rudy's not here so were just chillin

I nodded and headed straight to Mia

I say: so how are you

Mia say: Im good what about you

I say: Im amazing but sore

I shouted the last part to make sure Kim heard me and she did and smiled

Mia say: Im guessing you and Kim got into a Fight and made up

I nodded

Mia say: good

I got up just to but my bag in the locker room when I noticed a certain person coming out of falafel Phil's and It was Arthur my blood boiled with rage I clenched my fist now I don't know if I menchend this before but I have certain anger issues and when I get angry my rage makes me strong and I'm talking like hulk strong doctors say it's adrenalin but I call it my hulk strength jerry then noticed my fist

Jerry: hey dude you ok

Jerry then followed my eyes and saw Arthur and went straight for jack

Jacks POV

Jerry say: jack Joey's about to flip out

I say: why

Jerry just pointed and I saw Arthur and Ran towards Joey

I say: Joe just calm down hes not worth it don't do it man just don't

Everyone was staring at us

Joey say: Move Jack or I'll make you

Joe POV

Jack say: No

I don't know what took over me but then next thing I knew I was pick Jack up by his throat and just tossed him like a ragdoll

Kim say: JACK JOEY WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU

I then ignored her as she helped jack and just ran outside and practically attacked Arthur I jumped on top of him and just start punching him in the face

I say: Stay away from me my family and everyone else I love

I wanted to stop but I couldn't I couldn't control myself because my instincts took over and I knew the only way I could protect everybody I cared about from Arthur was if I killed him and that's what I was going for

OK so what did you think bad good what Im sorry if it bad Im a little rusty but I hope this satisfied your needs and ALSO you want another Chapter YOU must Review and I mean it no one review no chapter until next time bye


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys I'm sorry for going MIA I know I left on one hell of a cliff hangover But I'm back because schools over and ready to Rock and Party in the Sun**_

Joey's POV

Arthur was right under me and my fist kept punching him in the face I didn't want to continue but I couldn't stop. I don't what came over me it was like an animal had been unleashed and didn't want to be caged up again

Joan the spotted Joey and what he was doing to Arthur and the Wasabi crew had just got outside

Joan says: Holy Hanna

Joan then Ran over to Joey and tried her hardest to get him off Arthur

Joan says: Release I said Release

Arthur says weakly: help me

Joan says: sorry buddy you leave me no choice

Joan then pulled out her tazer and tazed Joey. Joey then fell to the ground and started shaking and Joan picked up arthur

Joan says: you okay kid

Arthur says: I'm okay but do I have to go to school mommy

Joan says: alright kid come on lets get your parents to pick you up

Joan points to Joey

Joan says: And you stay here I'm not done with you yet

Joan left to help Arthur

Joey got up and walked over to his friends

I say: Hey listen guys I'm

Kim interrupted Joey

Kim says: Save it I can't believe you would do that

I say: Kim I don't know wh

Kim says: Shut up Joey just shut up

Jack says: Kim I'm fine it's okay

Kim says: Jack it doesn't matter he could of really hurt you

Everybody wasn't saying any thing else they were to afraid to intervene

Kim says: And I can't believe I thought you actually changed how could I be so stupid you nothing but the monster that was in the back of that cop car two years ago

Now that, that killed him she could of said anything else but that got Joey and he knew what was going to happen next

I say: Kim I have changed

Kim says: bullshit you know what you just stay away from me my friends and everybody else just stay out of MY LIFE!

Kim yelled the last part and she walked off and and so did the Wasabi gang but Joey stopped Mia

I say: Mia you to

Mia says: I just saw a whole new side and I don't think I like it

I say: Are you kidding after what he did to me

Mia says: Joey that doesn't matter you shouldn't have done that I think we just need a Break

I say: Mia no no no no no no baby don't do this to me

Mia had tears in her eyes

Mia says: I'm sorry

Mia then left and went to catch up with the gang and he was left alone and he just sat down

I say: What have I done

I then decided I a walk

Jack's POV

2 hours later

I know that Joey didn't mean to do that to me and I think Kim may have been a little harsh and well right know all of us are at my house and were all just hanging out

Kim say: Jack you okay babe

I say: yeah its just don't you think you were a little harsh on Joey

Kim say: Are you kidding me don't you remember what he did to you

I say: yes I do but I'm fine and I'm not the only one who think you were hard on him

Jerry say: yeah Kim you were kinda hard on him

Eddie and Milton nodded

Kim says: Okay then why didn't any of you speak up before

Mia says: hey speak for them I agree with you

Kim says: thank you Mia

I say: you know what can we just drop the subject before we fight

Kim says sarcastic: Yeah sure why not

Jerry whispers to Jack: I think she's still mad

I say: Yeah me to

3 hour's later

It's seven at night and everyone has headed home so now its just me and Kim and we are just watching a movie and we were cuddling on the couch when we hear a crash sound from upstairs

Kim says: what was that

I say: I don't know

Kim says: you don't think its Joey do you because if it is I will stab him

Then we saw a Black Dragon jump down from the stairs and two more come from the window and then the door was busted open and Frank was standing in front of it

Frank says: You don't have to worry about stabbing your brother will be doing that

Me and Kim then got up in fighting stance but were then ambushed by them I punched one in the face then kicked to in the balls Kim jumped on one of their backs and was pulling their hair and then jumped off and flipped them but then I saw here go down because Frank shot her with a blow gun I then raced towards him but then he shot me and I started to get dizzy and was about to get him but then I fell down

Frank says: Now what are going to do no one here to save you now

Frank then punched me in the head and everything went black

Franks POV

Black dragon says: Frank what are we supposed to do now

Frank says: The Boss said put them in the van and drop them off at Seaford lumbers old warehouse

Black dragon nodded and helped carry Kim and Jack out and into the van

Frank says: now all we need is Joey

Joeys POV

(Joey's Thought)

I've been walking for hours I wonder If I should go home now. Where am I any way

Joey then looked around and spotted the pharmacy he went to the day he got Kim out of the hospital

Oh then I'm not that far from home so I should just follow this street

Joey continued to walk when a black Van came speeding down the road in front of him luckily he was able to dodge but then it pulled over and three Black Dragons got out

I say: Great

One of them came running out at me but I punched him in the throat and he fell to the ground and then I grabbed his hair and slammed his face into my knee then the other two came at me together I kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other one in the face then slammed both their heads together then the Van Drove off

I scream: Cowards

I then saw one Black dragon trying to get up and run but before he could I grabbed his arm and twisted

Black Dragon says: Ow ow ow stop

I say: What was that about

Black Dragon says: I cant say

I then Broke his arm and he started screaming and crying

I say: how about now

Black dragon says: Okay Okay We had to kidnap you,your sister and Jack Brewer We have Kim and Jack but we still needed you

I say: where are they head and why

Black Dragon says: We did it for some guy I don't know who he is I swear and we had to take them to Seaford lumbers old warehouse

I say: thanks

I then kicked him in the face and he was knocked out and I knew what I had to do the next car I saw I got in front of and made him stop the Guy then got out of the car

Guy says: Hey kid you okay what happened

I say: I'm fine I need your car

I then went into his car and locked his door

Guy says: hey that's my car get out

I say: sorry

I then headed off to save Kim and Jack

Mia POV

I wonder why its taking Kim so long to leave maybe I should go see

Mia then headed outside and over to the Brewers and saw everything she saw the broken glass and the broken door but no Kim or Jack she then Ran back home and into the Living room

I say: Sara and John we have a problem

Sara says: what is it sweetie

I say: someone broke into the Brewers house and I think kidnapped Kim and Jack

John and Sara says: Kimmy

They all ran over there and saw the destruction

Sara says: I'll call the police

John says: Mia come with me We'll drive to their friends houses and see if they seen them

I nodded and headed towards the car

Joeys POV

I finally arrived at the warehouse and saw the thugs that had beaten me up before I knew I couldn't take them on not now so I looked for any type of weapon and in the Glove department I found a knife and I knew what I have to do I walked up to them and had the knife hidden behind my back

I say: Hey assholes whats up

Guy 1 says: hey look its the kid again take him out Kenny

Kenny then walked up to me and I ran towards him and punched him in the face and he fell back a little and then I took out the knife and stabbed him in the stomach

Kenny says: ahhhhh he stabbed me Marty help me

Marty then ran over and punched me in the face and I fell down but still was able to hold the knife

Marty says: Kenny are okay

Kenny says: I'm cold man I'm cold

Marty says: Your going to pay for that you son of bitch

Marty then looked around and couldn't find Joey

Marty says: where did you go

I then Jumped on his back and sliced his throat

I say: Two down one to go

I then snuke in and saw Jack's hand tied to two different polls and Arthur beating him up I then Bomb rushed Arthur into the ground

Jack says: Joey thank god

Arthur says: what how did you get past my guards

I showed him the knife

I say: You should really think about getting some new guards

Arthur says: your going to pay for that

He then tackled me and knocked the knife out of my hand and started punching me in the face but I kicked him off me and punched him in the face and went to untie his bonds

Jack says: Joey you came

I say: you saved my life once now its time I repay the favor

Jack's POV

I say: thanks man

Joey smiled and he released me and helped me up

Joey says: Okay now lets find ki...

Joey then started bleeding from his stomach and I realized Arthur had stabbed him Joey then fell to the ground and Arthur was behind him

I scream: JOEY

I then tackled Arthur to the ground and started to punch him in the Face

I say: Why Why did you do this

Arthur says: Because you fucked with me and nobody fucks with me

I then punched him in the face again and then I saw him reach for the knife again so I instead I grabbed it and stabbed his Shoulder

Arthur Screams: AAAHHH

I say: wheres Kim

Arthur says: in that room

I got up and went over to the room where Arthur pointed and found Kim on the floor and raced over to her and picked her up and started to carry her out and when we were so close to the door Arthur stopped us

Arthur says: stop one more step and I blow this place sky high thats right this place is wired and I will blow it up

I say: are you insane

I then looked him and the detonator in his hand but then Arthur got tackled bye Joey

Joey's POV

Ah I cant believe he stabbed me uh where is he and where is Jack

Joey then looked up and saw Arthur and Jack carrying Kim

Arthur says: stop one more step and I blow this place sky high that's right this place is wired and I will blow it up

Jack say: are you insane

Then my Adrenaline kicked in and I felt like that animal and I ignored my pain and tackled Arthur to the ground knocking the detonator out of his hand

I say: Jack take Kim and run and call the police

Jack says: but wh

I scream: RUN

Jack then carried Kim out

I then saw Arthur get up and head for the detonator so I got up and Raced over to it and dove for it and got it before him then we both got up

Arthur says: alright be careful

I say: shut up

Arthur says: your not going to press the button

I say: how do you know

Arthur says: Are you seriously going to kill me and yourself just so I cant hurt YOUR STUPID FUCKING SISTER

I say: My sister not stupid

Jack's POV

once We got out I put Kim against a rock and called the cops and headed back to save Joey

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

But then the place Exploded

I scream: JOEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The explosion had awaken Kim

Kim softly says: Jack is that you

I say: Kim its okay

Kim says: what happened

I say: We were Kidnapped by Arthur but Joey saved us

I saw one cop car pull up by us and the building

Officer 1 says: what happened

I say: I'll tell you in a minute

Officer 1 says on radio : I need a fire department and a ambulance

Kim says: Jack where's Joey

I say: Kim you need to know something about what happened

Kim says with anger: JACK WHERES MY BROTHER

I just look at the burning building and she gets the Idea

Kim says: no no no no no no no no he cant be he's the man of steel , He's indestructible

I say: Kim I'm

Kim says: No He cant be dead he's probably still alive I can save him

Kim then Raced over to the building

I say: Kim don't

Kim screams: JOEY JOEY

The officer grabbed her

Officer 1 says: ma'am you cant go in there

Kim shouts: NO LET ME GO MY BIG BROTHER IS IN THERE HE NEEDS ME I NEED TO SAVE HIM

I then grab her and hold her even tighter as she tries to break free but in the end she fall's the ground on her knees crying

Kim says: (Sniffle) I should have forgave him (sobs) I'm such a bad sister

I say: No your not this isn't your fault Kim

We then both started to cry and then the ambulance arrived and we headed off to the hospital

_**Okay so what did you think and there is one more chapter then the sequel will begin and Review if you want the next chapter soon and I mean it Review Review Review NOW**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello People and aliens Now I know the last chapter was sad and I'm not saying anything and to Gloob I double check the stories its just when I upload the stories they get messed up some how I'm sorry and Read the Bottom Very IMPORTANT. Also You may want to listen to Three songs that I listened to while writing this chapter and there are Lucy by skillet, Miss you by Jamestown**_

_**and You've got this hold on me by Cassidy ford and or Here comes goodbye by Rascal Flatts but only when it says start Really RECOMAENDED **_

Kim and Jack were in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital and it was about a ten minute ride but to Jack and Kim it seemed like forever. When they got to the hospital they were put into the same room and after about a minute both their families arrived and so did their friends

Kim's POV

Everyone was here even Bobby and Joan I wanted to say hi and hug people but I couldn't I was to sad, to depressed, to lost

Mom says: Kim, Kim honey I'm so glad your okay

My mom and dad both hugged me

Ms. Brewer says: Oh my Jackie are you okay

Jack says: I'm fine mom

Jerry says: What happened to guys

Jack says: Arthur Kidnapped us but um...

Rudy says: what happened Jack

Jack says: Joey saved us and then the place exploded

Mom says: wait Joey was with you then where is he

Jack stayed silent

Mom says: Kim wheres your brother

I stayed silent and then started to cry

Mom says: Oh no no no not my baby not my baby boy oh John

My mom then started to cry and my dad just hugged her and then he pulled us both together and started hug and I could see my Dad trying to be strong trying his hardest to not cry but one tear slipped out and he just tried to his hardest to any more from coming out. Then I suddenly felt another pair of arm's around us and saw that it was Mia who was also crying and then everyone else joined in and we had one big group hug after a few minutes me and my mom calmed down but she was still shaken up and depressed we all got out the group hug

I say: Thanks guys

Jack says: no problem Kimmy

I smiled it was a fake smile but I made sure it looked real and that's all I had to do

_**( 2 week's later)**_

I was laying down in my room I got leave from school since you know what happened and I just been lying in my room for day's I don't want to get up I don't want to hang out with anybody I just want my big brother back. The gang and everyone else had tried getting me to come out but nothing worked I didn't want to leave. I wanted to just sleep and then wake up and realize this was a nightmare and Joey was alive and okay but everyday he's still not there and he's still gone.

My mom then walked into my room wearing a black dress, a Black hat and and Black sunglasses I was wearing the same thing minus the hat

Mom says: Kim sweetie you ready

I say: Yeah lets go

_**(Start)**_

I got up and went into the hall and I saw Mia was wearing the same thing as me and then Me, Mia and my mom went downstairs where my dad he was wearing a black suit

Dad says sadly: come on its time

We all headed into my dads car and drove off. As we were Driving we went over a bridge I always hated bridges as a kid. I looked to my side and some how Joey was there only he was around seven years old

Joey says: Kim are you okay

I say: Joey

I looked around and saw that I was in my mom's old car and Mia and my Mom disappeared and it was me, Joey and my dad

Joey says: Kimmy whats wrong

I say: its the bridge I'm afraid will fall off it

Joey says: Don t worry I'll protect you I'll always be there for you

He then came over and hugged me and I smiled and had tears coming out of my eyes. I then closed my eyes

Mia says: Kim you okay

I opened my eyes and saw I was back in my dads car and My mom and Mia were back and Joey was gone my smiled faded and I nodded

I say: yeah I'm good

Mia's POV

I hope Kim's telling me the Truth oh who am I kidding she's probably lying nobody's alright. Ugh I wish you were here Joey its not Fare.

I then closed my eyes hoping to wake up and see Joey lying next to me but instead I opened my eyes and found my self on the ground of a playground and it looked oddly familiar. I looked around and everyone was gone but there was this one little boy standing over me laughing but then a little version of Joey came walking up to the kid(N/A He's 9 years old)

Joey says: you don't hit a girl

Joey then punched the kid across the face and the kid took off crying

I say: Joey

I smiled and then Joey look at me and helped me up and then extended his hand out

Joey says: Hi I'm Joseph Crawford

I say: Hi I'm Mia DeVito

Joey says: are you okay

I nodded and chuckled

Joey says: I like you I don't know why I just...do

I smiled

I say: I like you to

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I realized that I was Back in the car and I for the first time in 2 weeks I actually smiled

Sara's POV

We had finally arrived and me, Kim and Mia took our seats and John went to help the boy's carry the casket

I simply sat down and prayed to god to just bring my Joey back to give me one more day with my baby boy. When I lifted my head up I looked around and I was in my old bed in our old house and everyone else was gone and then my door opened and I saw baby boy (N/A he's five) carrying a tray of my favorite breakfast to me

Joey says: Happy Mothers day Mommy

I smiled and had tear's coming down my face and I noticed the gift bag so I picked it up and took whats inside it and it was a silver heart shaped locket with a picture of him and me in it and the other side said greatest mom ever

I say: Thank you so much honey

Joey says: your welcome Mommy

He then hugged me and I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my seat and I took out the locket and kissed it and squeezed it in my hand.

John's POV

I was helping my Daughters Friends carry my son's casket to his grave. I'm trying my hardest not cry and stay strong for my family. I used my free hand to wipe my face and then I was standing by my car and I was near a baseball field and I heard my son calling my name ( N/A Joey's 10)

Joey says: Dad Dad Dad

I say: Joey

Joey says: Dad did you see that I hit the home run that won the game

I nodded

Joey says: They gave me the game ball

He the showed me the game baseball

Joey says: Did I make you proud dad

I say happily : You make me proud everyday Joey

I then picked him up and spun him around and hugged him and closed my eyes

I then opened them and realized I was back at the graveyard and then I reached into my jacket and held the ball he gave me five years ago and I smiled and one tear slipped out of my eye. We put the casket down and took our seats. Then the priest came up in front of a mic

Priest says: hello people I'm father Smith and we have gathered here today on a sad occasion because today we come here to bury Joseph Leonardo Crawford. Now before I continue Joseph's sister would like to say a few words

Kim's POV

I then stood up and went over to the mic

I say: Hello everyone I'm Kim Crawford Joey's sister but you guys probably already know that. I pretty sure I'm not the only one who's having trouble with

Joey's ( deep breath) death. And how can we not he was a great person and a great brother. Sure he got on my nerves but that's what brothers do am I right. Joey didn't deserve this if any thing I did ( I then started to cry hysterical) I was the one who yelled at him I told him to stay out of my life over something so stupid.

I then saw Jack and Jerry come running up to get me

I say: I'm such a bad sister and he still gave his life for me. Its just not fair its just not fair

Jack then hugged me and I cried into his shoulders and then Jerry hugged me to

I say: its just not fair

They both then walked me down to my seat and sat next to me and the priest continued with the ceremony

Jerry says: The cards never lie

I say: what Jerry

Jerry says: nothing

After the funeral me and my family went home and I Just went into Joey's room and lied down on his bed and cried into his pillow

Kim says: oh Joey please come back I'm so lost without

Mia's POV

Once we finally got home I decided to tell the Crawford the new's

I say: I'm Sara

Sara says: yes honey

I say: Sara um... I'm leaving for new york today

Sara says: what

I say: yeah my dad said its for the best especially after what just happened

John says: oh well tell Brian I think that's best

I nodded and tried to hold back tears

Sara says: I guess Brian's right but please Mia do us one favor

I say: sure anything

John says: Visit us Please

Sara says: Please you and your baby are the only thing left we have of Joey

I nodded then we all cried and then I grabbed my suite case and headed to my dads car and was leaving to New York

Kim's POV

Great Mia left now I'm truly alone. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up I then went back into Joey's room and fell asleep

_**SO what did you guys think and was it bad sad or what. Also I need one thing I want every follower or reader who reads this to review if you want a sequel. Which will be even better. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also those parts where Joey's family saw him as a kid were just memories they reliving them in a way. Okay so until next time and here's a sneak peak of what happens in the sequel **_

Jack says: Kim you cant keep doing this

Kim says: why not JACK WHY NOT

Jack says: CAUSE WHAT WOULD JOEY THINK

Jerry says: I'm worried Eddie

Eddie says: don't it was just an unlucky guess

Jerry says: will find out sooner or later

Kim crying

Joey says: shhhhhhhh shhhh shhhhh Kim dont worry everything is going to be alright

Kim says: UGH why is this happening to me why do I feel so LOST


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so this story is over sad to say but the squeal is coming just wait till tomorrow sorry but don't worry its on its way and I need an OC okay so here's the form. Its for someone Joey knew in Prison could be a boy or girl. The prison he went to was coed and I think there are Prisons like that but still go**

**Name:**

**age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Style:**

**Why he went to Prison:**

**How him and Joey met:**

**Also I'm think of starting a knew story and letting u guys pick what it should be (Supernatural,Ghost,Superhero, or War**

**So pick and later see you guys Tomorrow and REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE SQUEAL IS UP ITS CALLED THE GURADIAN RISES**


End file.
